Die Apfelplantage
by toriyaoi
Summary: Sam merkt, dass seine Gefühle für Dean immer stärker werden und während die beiden getrennt sind, hat auch Dean so seine Gedanken.... Wincest! Diesesmal zu der Episode "Scarecrow", Sequel zu meiner ersten Story
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ^^  
Das ist meine zweite Fanfiktion zu Supernatural. Natürlich wieder Wincest ^__^ Es ist sozusagen eine Fortsetzung zu "Psychiater, Psychopaten und andere Probleme". Wie schon bei meiner ersten FF habe ich mich auch hier an einer Episode orientiert, und zwar an "Scarecrow". Diesesmal sind ein paar Dialoge mehr übernommen, dafür gibt es aber auch mehr Kapitel. Das erste ist noch etwas kurz geraten, aber sie werden länger ^^. So, zu guter letzt soll natürlich noch gesagt sein, dass die Figuren und Orte nicht mir gehören und ich auch kein Geld damit verdiene. Alles dient nur dem Spaß ^^ Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 1

Schweißgebadet wachte Sam mitten in der Nacht auf und schaute sich orientierungslos im Zimmer um. Sein Herz raste, sein Shirt klebte ihm an der Haut und er atmete schnell und flach. Links erkannte er seinen Bruder, der halb zugedeckt vor sich hin schlummerte. Und dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum.

Er hatte den Fall des Roosevelt Asylums noch einmal erlebt, jedoch nicht genauso wie in Wirklichkeit 2 Tage zuvor. Nein. Im Traum hatte er Dean seine Liebe gestanden und dieser hatte sie auch noch erwidert. Sie hatten sogar Sex gehabt. Eine bestimmte Stelle brachte ihn noch immer zum Beben:

_Mit seinem stetigen Rhythmus und dem Kreisen seiner Zunge brachte er Sam dazu immer lauter zu stöhnen und erneut zu versuchen in seinen Mund zu stoßen. „Dean… ich… gleich…" Dann spürte Dean, wie er weggedrückt und hochgezogen wurde und nun stürmisch von Sam geküsst wurde. Dieser streifte die Jacke von Deans Schultern und auch das Shirt folgte zugleich. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem ihre beiden Lippen getrennt waren, raunte Dean seinem Gegenüber „Du schmeckst übrigens köstlich. Davon will ich noch mehr." zu, bevor seine Lippen wieder in Anspruch genommen wurden und ungeduldige Finger an seinem Hosenknopf spielten. Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, er war mittlerweile schon so hart, dass es fast schmerzte und so keuchte er leise, als ihm seine Jeans die Beine runterrutschte. Sein Atem ging schon fast so schnell wie der Sams und das, obwohl er bisher nur der Aktive war. Aber jetzt war es soweit. Er trennte sich von Sams Lippen und drehte ihn an den Schultern um. Wieder keuchte Sam erschrocken auf, stöhnte aber direkt lusterfüllt, als Dean sich an ihn drückte und ihm zeigte, wie erregt er war. _

„_Hey Sammy… das ist deinetwegen…", hauchte er dem Mann vor sich ins Ohr und rieb sich leicht an ihm. Als nächstes nahm er zwei Finger und fuhr damit über Sams Lippen. Dieser ließ bereitwillig die Finger in seinen Mund gleiten und lutschte an ihnen._

Und erst jetzt merkte Sam, dass seine Shorts ziemlich feucht und klebrig waren. Ein Gefühl von völliger Leere und Einsamkeit durchdrang plötzlich sein Inneres. Sein Bauch fühlte sich an wie ein großes schwarzes Loch, das versuchte alles Positive in sich aufzusaugen. Er krümmte sich und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Stirn auf seiner Handfläche ab.

Es war alles nur ein Traum. Sein Geheimnis umgab ihn immer noch wie eine Ganzkörperfessel. Dean wusste nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Sam war echt zum Heulen zumute. Er seufzte. Er musste aus den feuchten Klamotten raus, bevor er sich noch eine Erkältung holte. Leise stand er auf und tapste zum naheliegenden Bad ihres Motelzimmers. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass es erst Mitternacht war. Er zog sich einfach nur schnell um, duschen würde er auch später noch können. Als er wieder an seinem Bett stand und hineinkrabbeln wollte, fühlte er, dass auch das Laken sowie das Kissen feucht waren. Wieder seufzte er.

„Sam?", kam es auf einmal verschlafen von hinten. „Was ist los?" Und wieder verließ ein Seufzen Sams Lippen. „Ich… mein Bett ist feucht." Jetzt war Dean hellwach. „Wie bitte? Ich dachte, diese Phase hätten wir hinter uns?!" Sam stöhnte gequält. „Dean… ich hatte einen Traum und bin schweißgebadet aufgewacht." „Oho… Sammy… welche süße Schnecke hat dir denn die Nacht versüßt?" Dean stand mittlerweile neben seinem Bruder, setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf und schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, den Blick auf das Bett gerichtet. „Es war kein… du weißt schon. Ich habe von Roosevelt geträumt." „Wieso von Roosevelt? Wir haben unseren Job doch erledigt, oder?!" „Ja, ich denke schon. War wohl nur ein normaler Traum."

Doch Sam wusste, dass er alles andere als normal war. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er irgendwann noch verrückt werden. Und was sollte er erst machen, wenn er während dem Träumen laut redete oder womöglich stöhnte und Dean etwas mitbekäme? Er könnte sich auch genauso gut grad aus dem Fenster stürzen. Sam war drauf und dran wieder verzweifelt zu seufzen, als Dean wieder das Wort ergriff. „Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich würde gern noch etwas schlafen. Leg dich auch wieder hin, du siehst fertig aus." Dean drehte sich wieder um und schmiss sich in sein Bett. Sam schaute ihm ungläubig hinterher. „Dean… mein Bett ist nass. Ich kann da jetzt unmöglich schlafen."

Für einige Momente war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum, bis Dean leise sagte: „Dann leg dich halt zu mir. So klein ist das Bett ja nicht." Sams Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. In einem Bett. Mit Dean. Das würde er doch nie überleben. „Worauf wartest du?" Sam schluckte hart und legte sich dann zu seinem Bruder unter die Decke. Eine wohlige Wärme umgab ihn und er konnte den angenehmen und beruhigenden Geruch seines Bruders deutlich wahrnehmen. Das Loch in seinem Bauch schien mit einem Mal verschwunden zu sein und an dessen Stelle schien sich nun ein Bienenstock eingenistet zu haben, der angenehme Schauer und Vibrationen durch seinen Körper schickte. Dean drehte sich und sie lagen Rücken an Rücken nebeneinander.

Sam spürte Deans Körperwärme und hätte sich am liebsten rumgedreht und sich an ihn gekuschelt, was er ja unmöglich machen konnte. Dean bewegte sich plötzlich und berührte mit seinem Hintern den von Sam. Dieser konnte gerade noch so ein Keuchen runterschlucken und spürte eine kleine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper laufen. Nicht schon wieder, dachte er. Das war ihm in letzter Zeit wirklich zu oft passiert. Bei jeder kleinen Berührung seines Bruders bekam er einen kleinen Stromschlag und seine Beine wurden so weich, dass er fast dahin floss. Er hoffte wirklich inständig, dass sich die Nähe zu Dean nicht auf sein unteres Gehirn auswirkte und Dean irgendetwas merkte. Er kuschelte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in die Decke und lauschte dem regelmäßigen Atem seines Bruders, bis auch er bald darauf einschlief.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Soo, das wars auch schon. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Das zweite Kapitel ist schon fast so gut wie beinahe fertig. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ^^  
Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Ab ungefähr der Mitte müsste euch einiges bekannt vorkommen und ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel. =) Aber das Kapitel ist schon mal länger ^^ Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen =)

Kapitel 2

Nach wenigen Stunden Schlaf wachte Dean plötzlich auf, weil er sich irgendwie eingeengt fühlte. Irgendwas umgab ihn. Er drehte sich halb und schon hatte er einen Arm über seiner Brust liegen. Ein Blick nach rechts verriet ihm, dass der Arm seinem Bruder gehörte. Ach ja, er hatte mit in seinem Bett geschlafen. Und jetzt hing er an ihm, wie ein kleiner Junge an seinem Teddybär. So kam es auch, dass Dean etwas an seinem Oberschenkel spürte, von dem er nicht glauben wollte, dass er es wirklich spürte. „Das kann doch nicht…", flüsterte er leise. "Mmmhh… Dean…." Plötzlich bewegte sich der warme weiche Körper neben ihm auch noch und rieb sich ganz leicht an ihm. Dean versuchte den Körper von sich zu drücken, doch sein „kleiner" Bruder war eben nicht gerade klein, daher stellte sich diese Aktion als erfolglos heraus. „Sam? Bist du wach?", wagte er nun mit gesenkter Stimme und rüttelte sanft an Sams Arm. Doch anstelle einer Antwort klammerte sich Sam noch stärker an ihn und lag nun fast vollständig auf ihm.

Dean war kurz davor einfach loszubrüllen um Sam zu wecken, da sah er dessen friedliches Gesicht. Seitdem die beiden zusammen unterwegs waren hatte Dean nicht mehr solch eine Entspannung und Friedlichkeit im Gesicht seines Bruders gesehen.

Er entschied sich dafür ihn nicht zu wecken. Dennoch musste er etwas tun, schließlich war es immer noch sehr früh und er wollte noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Doch wieder wurde er durch ein leichtes Stöhnen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sam drehte seinen Kopf von rechts nach links und streifte mit seinen Lippen Deans nackten Oberkörper. „Dean… aah…" Jetzt blieb selbst ihm der Atem stehen. Er hätte nie geahnt, dass sein Sammy solche Laute von sich geben konnte. Aber viel mehr interessierte ihn der Grund für diese Geräusche. Träumte Sam von ihm? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Dann wäre er doch nicht so…. hart?! Dean war verwirrt. Und gleichzeitig merkte er, wie sich auch bei ihm das Blut deutlich an einer Stelle sammelte. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er wollte schon verzweifelt seufzen, als ihm eine Idee kam. Wenn Sammy so vertieft in seinen Traum war (und wusste der Geier, was genau er da träumte), dann konnte er doch von außen ein wenig mitspielen. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Er fing an sein Bein ein wenig kreisen zu lassen und rieb somit an Sams wachsender Männlichkeit. Seine Hand streichelte Sams Arm hinauf bis zu dessen Nacken, der dann sanft gekrault wurde. Sam schnurrte zufrieden und schien sich dem Bein entgegenzudrücken. Aber nicht nur das. Er bewegte sich so, dass sein Bein zwischen die Beine von Dean rutschte und auf dessen Glied seinen Platz fand. Dean keuchte und zuckte zusammen.

Sam bewegte sich auf einmal anders. Er rutschte von Dean runter und schien wachzuwerden. Dean bekam plötzlich Panik. Was sollte er denn machen, wenn Sam sah, was geschehen war? Sam nahm gerade seinen Arm von seiner Brust und führte ihn zu seinen Augen, da fiel Dean eine schnelle Lösung ein. Er würde einfach so tun, als würde er schlafen. Sam würde denken es wäre eine normale morgendliche Latte und die Sache wäre erledigt. Schnell drehte er den Kopf zu Seite, schloss die Augen und versuchte leise und regelmäßig zu atmen. Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie Sam wach wurde und sich aufsetzte. Er konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber er vermutete, dass Sam sich gerade umsah. Auf einmal machte er einen Satz und stand neben dem Bett. Dean war zu neugierig und tat so, als würde er sich im Schlaf drehen, sodass er jetzt Richtung Sam schauen konnte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er kurze Zeit später seine Augen Millimeter für Millimeter, bis er seinen Bruder in dem halbdunklen Zimmer schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Dieser starrte abwechselnd erst zu Dean und dann an sich selbst herunter. „Oh nein. NeinNeinNeinNeinNein.", flüsterte er unentwegt und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und stütze seinen Kopf in seinen Handflächen ab. Dean war verwirrt. Was war nur los mit seinem Bruder? Er entschied sich dazu sein Spiel einfach weiter zu spielen, um zu sehen, was geschehen würde. Er fing an sich langsam in dem Bett zu winden und lauter zu atmen. Dabei rutschte die Decke halb von ihm runter und er lag nur in Shorts gekleidet vor seinem Bruder, mit einer deutlich erkennbaren Beule zwischen seinen Beinen. Wenn er da an seine letzte Nacht mit einer Frau vor ein paar Wochen zurückdachte, wanderte gleich noch ein wenig mehr Blut in seine unteren Regionen. Sie hatte lange braune Haare, braune Augen und war wirklich zum Anbeißen scharf. Wie hieß die kleine noch gleich? Sarah? Sandra? Samantha? Nun ja, wie auch immer, es war auf jeden Fall eine heiße Nacht und allein die Erinnerung daran ließ Dean fast schmutzig grinsen.

„Nicht doch", kam es leise von Sam. Dean verringerte seine Bewegungen und tat so, als würde er wieder normal weiterschlafen. Sam atmete schwer und plötzlich stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dean wunderte sich immer mehr und lauschte, was als nächstes passierte. Er hörte Wasser rauschen, Sam duschte also. Doch nach wenigen Minuten war nicht nur das Wasserrauschen zu hören, sondern auch noch etwas anderes. Dean glaubte im ersten Moment sich zu verhören, doch da war es wieder. „Oooh Deeaann… aaahh…" Sam stand jetzt nicht wirklich in der Dusche und holte sich einen runter, während er an ihn, Dean, dachte?! Der Traum hätte ja noch ein peinlicher Unfall gewesen sein können. Genauso wie sein Spiel von eben. Aber das hier? Das war wirklich krass. Dean wusste überhaupt nicht, was er denken sollte. Hatte Sam nicht Jessica geliebt? Wie konnte er jetzt so etwas machen?

Das Wasser wurde abgestellt und Dean sagte sich einfach, dass Sam wohl einen nachpubertären Hormonstau gehabt haben musste. Er legte sich auf die Seite und stellte sich wieder schlafend. Gleichzeitig machte er aber so viel Platz, dass sein Bruder wieder bequem zu ihm ins Bett krabbeln konnte. Doch als dieser aus dem Bad schritt, kam er keineswegs zu Dean, sondern begutachtete kurz sein eigenes Bett, das nun trocken sein müsste, bevor er sich dorthin legte. Dean stieg der warme und männlich frische Duft des Duschgels in die Nase und merkwürdigerweise fühlte er einen kleinen Stich im Bauch. Natürlich wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser Stich Enttäuschung war.

*~oOo~*

Sam wachte vom Klingeln eines Handys auf. „Dean…", versuchte er seinen Bruder zu wecken, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Er griff nach dem Handy, klappte es auf und ging dran. „Hallo. Dad? Bist du verletzt? – Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Wir wussten nicht, wo du bist, und ob's dir gut geht. – Uns geht's gut. Dad, wo bist du? – Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Ist das Dad?", meldete sich Dean auf einmal. Doch Sam beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„Du verfolgst es, richtig?! Das Ding, das Mum umgebracht hat. – Ein Dämon? Weißt du das sicher?"

„Ein Dämon? Was sagt er noch?" Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte Sam nichts mehr. Er lauschte nur den versuchten tröstenden Worten seines Vaters, der von Jessicas Tod erfahren hatte.

„Du weißt wo er ist? – Lass uns helfen! – Wieso nicht?"

„Gib mal her!", versuchte Dean sich wieder einzuschalten. Vergeblich.

„Namen? Welche Namen, Dad? Was? Rede mit mir, sag mir, was da vor sich geht. – Nein. Hör zu. Auf keinen Fall."

„Gib mir das Telefon."

Sam bekam von seinem Vater den Befehl, Namen aufzuschreiben, doch er dachte nicht mal daran. Dean schnappte ihm das Telefon aus der Hand. „Dad, ich bin's, wo steckst du? – Ja, Sir. – Äh… ja, ich hab einen Stift. Wie lauten die Namen?"

Sam konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Nachdem Dean die Namen aufgeschrieben hatte, mussten sie sofort ihre sieben Sachen zusammenpacken und sich auf den Weg machen. Zum Glück durfte er wenigstens fahren, während Dean sich noch mal die Informationen anschaute und Sam's Fragen beantwortete.

„Na schön, die Namen, die Dad uns gegeben hat... Das sind also alles Paare?"

„Drei verschiedene. Alle sind verschwunden."

„Und sie kommen alle aus unterschiedlichen Staaten?!"

„So ist es, ja. Washington, New York, Colorado. Jedes Pärchen befand sich auf einer Reise quer durchs Land. Keines erreichte sein Ziel. Sie sind spurlos verschwunden."

„Das is 'n großes Land. Sie könnten hier überall verschwunden sein."

„Ja, könnten sie, aber alle fuhren die selbe Straße durch Indiana. Und immer in der zweiten Aprilwoche. Einer nach dem anderen. Jedes Jahr."

„Jetzt ist die zweite Aprilwoche." „Jap."

„Dad schickt uns also nach Indiana um einer Sache hinterher zu jagen, bevor noch ein weiteres Paar verschwindet?!"

„Bingo. Kannst du dir vorstellen ein solches Puzzle zusammen zu fügen? Allein die vielen Nachrufe, die Dad durchgehen musste. Der Mann ist ein Genie."

Das war zu viel für Sam. Es hatte ihm schon nicht gepasst, dass ihr Dad anrief, nur um ihnen einen neuen Auftrag zu geben und zu verbieten, ihm bei der Suche nach dem Mörder ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Aber dass Dean bei der ganzen Sache jetzt auch noch mitmachte, und das anscheinend ohne den geringsten Widerspruch, war zu viel. Er fuhr an den Straßenrand und hielt an. Dean fragte natürlich sofort „Was soll das?", woraufhin er von Sam aufgeklärt wurde.

„Wir fahren nicht nach Indiana." „Nein?"

„Nein! Wir fahren nach Kalifornien. Dad hat von einem Münztelefon aus angerufen, mit der Vorwahl von Sacramento." „Sam…."

„Dean. Wenn dieser Dämon Jess und Mum getötet hat und Dad ganz dicht an ihm dran ist, dann müssen wir dorthin. Wir müssen helfen."

„Dad will unsere Hilfe nicht", erwiderte Dean einfach.

„Is' mir egal", war Sam's Antwort darauf.

„Er hat uns einen Befehl erteilt."

„Das ist. Mir. Egal.", wiederholte Sam und fing sich einen verwirrten Blick von Dean ein.

„Wir müssen nicht immer tun, was er sagt."

„Sam, Dad will von uns, dass wir Jobs erledigen, die Leben retten. Das ist wichtig."

„Na schön, dass versteh ich, glaub mir, das versteh ich. Aber ich red' hier von einer Woche, Mann. Um Antworten zu bekommen. Um sich zu rächen."

Dean drehte leise seufzend seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.", versuchte er es. „Wirklich?", bekam er nur zu hören und er blickte erstaunt in das Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Tse… Wie alt warst du, als Mum starb? Vier? Jessicas Tod ist 6 Monate her. Woher willst du wissen, wie ich mich fühle?"

„Dad hat gesagt, es sei nicht sicher. Für keinen von uns.", startete er erneut einen Versuch. „Offenbar weiß er was, was wir nicht wissen. Und wenn er uns nicht dabei haben will, halten wir uns daran."

„Ich begreife dein blindes Vertrauen nicht, das du in diesen Mann hast. Ich meine, stellst du ihn denn nie infrage?"

„So benimmt sich ein guter Sohn."

Jetzt reichte es absolut. Sam hielt das nicht mehr aus. Als wenn er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Er stieg augenblicklich aus und verließ den Impala. Jessicas Tod setzte ihm immer noch zu. Die Ungewissheit, was mit ihr und auch mit seiner Mutter passiert war, machte ihn schier Verrückt. Jetzt kam auch noch dazu, dass Dean nicht mal annähernd daran dachte, sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Dad und somit auch nach dem Dämon zu machen, sondern sich viel lieber wie ein „guter Sohn" verhielt und schön Papis Befehle ausführen wollte. Aber das Allerschlimmste waren ja noch seine Träume und Gefühle. Warum nur reagierte er so auffallend auf seinen Bruder? Er wollte weg. Einfach nur weg. Und gleichzeitig hatte er so eine große Angst, seinen Bruder alleine zu lassen. Doch es wäre am Besten, wenn er jetzt verschwinden würde. Er würde sich auf den Weg nach Sacramento machen und gleichzeitig nicht mehr ständig Dean in der Nähe haben. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Er öffnete den Kofferraum, um seine Tasche zu holen, da kam Dean schon auf ihn zu.

„Du bist ein egoistischer Mistkerl, weißt du das?! Du machst einfach nur, was du willst. Dich interessiert es einen Scheiß, was andere denken."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" „Ja, allerdings."

Sam seufzte ungläubig. „Gut, dann geht dieser egoistische Mistkerl jetzt nach Kalifornien." Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen.

„Komm schon, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst." „Das ist mein Ernst."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Überleg dir das gut. Ich fahre jetzt, hast du verstanden?"

Sam drehte sich noch einmal herum um seinem Bruder ein „Worauf wartest du dann noch?" zuzuwerfen, bevor ihm Dean ein herzloses „Mach's gut, Sam" zurief und ihm das letzte Mal in die Augen schaute. Dann stieg er ein und fuhr los. Sam schaute ihm noch hinterher, drehte sich dann um und ging seines Weges.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Soo... schon am Ende angelangt... ^^ Hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen. Das dritte ist zur Hälfte fertig, aber ich denke ma, bis nächste Woche wird es fertig sein. Bis dann. *in einer Rauchwolke verschwind*


	3. Chapter 3

Soo... Kapitel 3... Ich finde, das is mir besser gelungen, als Kapitel 2... aber macht euch selbst ein Bild davon ^^ Das ist jetzt ein reines "Dean-Kapitel". Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 3

Verdammt, warum war Sam auch immer so stur? Dean konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal das machen, was Dad von ihnen verlangte? Immer musste er sich aufspielen. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und umdrehen. Wenn Sammy unbedingt nach Kalifornien wolle, bitteschön. Er hatte kein Problem damit, den Fall auch alleine zu lösen. Er schnaubte. Je länger er über Sam nachdachte, desto mehr zitterte er. Wut und Aufregung brachten seinen Körper zum Vibrieren. Wie konnte es Sam nur wagen ihn schon wieder einfach so stehen zu lassen. Wie damals verließ er ihn und setzte seinen Dickschädel durch. Widersetzte sich dem Rest der Familie und ließ alle im Stich. Deans Kieferknochen bewegten sich unaufhörlich, weil er immer wieder vor Wut die Zähne zusammenpresste.

Schon sein ganzes Leben lang musste er sich zwischen seinem Bruder und seinem Dad entscheiden. Warum nur war es ihm nicht vergönnt in einer halbwegs intakten Familie zu leben? Es war sein einziger Wunsch wieder mit Sam und Dad zusammen zu wohnen, ohne irgendwelche Differenzen und Streitereien, die er so was von satt hatte. Das war doch echt kein großer Wunsch. Er glaubte zwar nicht an eine höhere Macht, aber anscheinend war da wirklich eine, die es liebte, sein Leben so richtig zu vermiesen. Und Sam schien das alles super zu passen. Er hatte wohl kein Interesse wieder zu ihm und Dad zu ziehen. Wollte lieber studieren und Anwalt werden. Sein eigenes verdammtes Leben leben. Sein Sammy… was wohl vor ein paar Stunden in ihn gefahren war? Es schien ihn wirklich mächtig geschockt zu haben mit einem Ständer neben seinem Bruder liegend aufzuwachen. Was hatte er bloß geträumt? Wenn er Sam jemals wieder sehen sollte, musste er ihn darauf ansprechen. Durch den Anruf ihres Vaters war die ganze Aktion vollkommen in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Aber witzig war es schon. Und äußerst merkwürdig. Und erschreckend. Dean stutzte. Er war selbst hart geworden. Um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte die Musik lauter. Doch viel brachte es nicht. Seine Gedanken schwirrten ständig wieder zurück zu seinem Bruder.

Es wurde langsam heller draußen und schon bald kam er in Burkitsville an. Ein Gewitter hing gerade über der Kleinstadt, doch das nahm er kaum wahr. Er hielt an und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Automatisch suchte er Sams Nummer, nur um dann den Kopf zu schütteln und das Handy wieder wegzustecken. Er konnte ihn jetzt unmöglich anrufen. Nicht, nachdem sie sich so voneinander getrennt hatten. Schließlich hatte er auch seinen Stolz. Sollte Sammy doch anrufen. Er würde sich jetzt erst mal in der Stadt umschauen, sich durchfragen und versuchen herauszufinden, was hier jedes Jahr geschah. Seufzend schaltete er den Motor des Impala aus, stieg aus und steuerte einen Mann an, der auf der Veranda eines Cafes mit dem Schild „Scotty's Cafe" saß. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch bezüglich des verschwundenen Paares wusste Dean auch nicht mehr als vorher. Es kam ihm aber so vor, als wüsste der Mann mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Aber da konnte er im Moment nicht viel machen. Er müsste sich wohl erst noch weiter in der Stadt umschauen. So kam es auch, dass er als nächstes den „Jorgeson General Store" betrat. Auch hier bekam er von dem älteren Paar nicht mehr Informationen, wie von Scotty. Doch glücklicherweise meldete sich eine junge Dame, die sich noch gut an einen Mann mit einem Tattoo erinnern konnte. Nun schien sich auch der ältere Herr wieder zu erinnern und er zeigt Dean die Richtung, in der das junge Paar vor einem Jahr die Stadt verlassen hatte. Da hatte er ja gerade noch Glück gehabt. Hätte das Mädchen nicht zugehört und sich gemeldet, wäre er immer noch nicht weiter gewesen. Wenn Sam nicht abgehauen wäre, wären sie sicher schon viel früher an die Informationen gekommen. Ach quatsch. Was redete er sich da eigentlich ein? Er brauchte Sam nicht. Alles klappte auch gut ohne ihn. Und er würde diesen Fall auch ohne ihn lösen.

Dean machte sich sogleich auf den Weg und fuhr die ihm beschriebene Straße entlang. Auf einmal hörte er im hinteren Teil des Wagens das Messgerät zum Aufspüren von Geistern piepen. „Was is'n jetzt los?", fragte er laut und versuchte halb nach hinten gedreht das Gerät aus der Tasche zu kramen. Leider erfolglos. Er fuhr an den Straßenrand und kam nun endlich ran. Der Zeiger des Messgerätes war voll am ausschlagen. Dean schaute sich kurz um und sah dann eine Apfelplantage in der Nähe. Nichts wie hin, dachte er sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Er durchquerte die Plantage, schaute mal in jede Richtung, bis er total erstaunt etwas Vogelscheuchenähnliches ausmachte. Natürlich wollte er sich dieses Ding genauer anschauen und machte vor ihm halt. Ein Blick in das Gesicht dieser Vogelscheuche brachte Dean dazu nur noch ein „Mann, siehst du scheiße aus." hervorzubringen. Er betrachtete sich auch den restlichen Teil und ihm fiel sofort der große runde Metallhaken in der Hand der Vogelscheuche auf. Aber nicht nur das. Unter dem halb zerfetzten Ärmel der Jacke blitzte so etwas wie lederne Haut auf. Dean schnappte sich die erstbeste Leiter, kletterte hinauf und kam nicht umhin, sich nochmals dieses fiese Gesicht von nahem zu betrachten. Dann widmete er sich dem Arm und erkannte ein komisches verblasstes schwarzes Zeichen darauf. Schnell holte er das Flugblatt des vermissten Mannes aus der Tasche und verglich das Tattoo an dessen Arm mit dem der Vogelscheuche. „Nettes Tattoo", sagte er dem Etwas vor sich ins Gesicht, nicht auf eine Antwort wartend.

Die ganze Sache war höchst eigenartig. Wäre Sam jetzt bei ihm, könnten sie Vermutungen austauschen, Pläne schmieden, sich aufteilen und weiterforschen. Dem war jedoch nicht so. Dean müsste es alleine bewerkstelligen. Doch wo sollte er anfangen? Bisher hatte er noch nichts von durchgeknallten Vogelscheuchen, die Menschen die Haut vom Körper ziehen und sie als ihre eigene benutzten, gehört.

Wieder wurde er wütend und dachte an Sam. Was er wohl jetzt gerade machte? Er konnte unmöglich schon in Sacramento angekommen sein. Ob ihn jemand mitgenommen hatte? Hoffentlich nicht ein alter schleimiger Trucker, dem jede Abwechslung recht war. Aber Sam hätte sicher schon längst versucht, ihn zu erreichen, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmte. Ach, was machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken um seinen Bruder. Er wollte doch unbedingt weg, also bitte. Dean musste sich wieder zusammenreißen und an dem Fall weiter arbeiten. Er entschloss sich dazu, noch einmal zurück zu diesem Laden zu fahren und die junge Frau noch einmal zu befragen. Sie schien mehr zu wissen, als die anderen. Also stieg er wieder in den Impala und machte sich auf den Weg.

Am Store angekommen, sah er schon, dass sie gerade draußen an der Tankstelle zugange war. Na das passte doch hervorragend. So konnte er auch gleich noch mal tanken. Er stieg aus und wurde sofort begrüßt.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und Dean fand einige sehr nützliche Sachen heraus.

So z.B. dass die Einwohner ihre Stadt für gesegnet hielten oder dass die Vogelscheuche schon immer auf der Plantage stand. Für Dean wurde die Sache immer einleuchtender. Je mehr er erfuhr, desto klarer wurde die Sache. Diese Emily, wie er herausgefunden hatte, war wirklich hilfreich. Dann kam er auf das Auto hinter ihr zu sprechen und fand heraus, dass es einem jungen Pärchen gehörte, das Probleme damit zu haben schien. Na klarer konnte es ja nicht sein. Das waren die nächsten Opfer. Vielleicht sollte er Scotty noch mal einen Besuch abstatten. Wäre er mit Sam hier und hätte ein Problem mit dem Auto (was er natürlich normalerweise selbst beheben würde), würde er es sich auch in einem Cafe gemütlich machen, ein oder zwei Stücke Kuchen essen und warten. Der einzige Unterschied wäre, dass sie dann wahrscheinlich nicht als Paar geopfert werden würde. Wobei, möglich war alles… Er betrat das Cafe mit einem freundlichen „Hallo Scotty. Krieg ich einen Kaffee? Schwarz." Grinsend ging er zum Nachbartisch des dort sitzenden jungen Paares und rief noch ein „Oh, und von diesem Apfelkuchen hätte ich auch gern ein Stück." in Richtung Küche. Dann wandte er sich den beiden jungen Leuten zu und startete ein Gespräch. Dabei kam heraus, dass sie eine kaputte Bremsleitung hatten und bis Sonnenuntergang warten müssten. Dean konnte es nicht fassen. Wie offensichtlich die Leute in dieser Stadt auch noch vorgingen. Er versuchte die beiden zu warnen, doch er erreichte gleich null. Den Kommentar „Mein Bruder würde Ihnen jetzt einfach seinen Hundeblick zuwerfen und Sie würden ihm alles glauben." konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Doch so war es nun mal. Seine Gedanken schweiften automatisch wieder zu Sam und dessen eben erwähnten Hundeblick. Damit konnte er wirklich alles erreichen, was er wollte. Das hatte Dean schon am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Plötzlich hörte er Scottys Stimme. „Danke, dass sie gekommen sind, Sheriff." Dean ahnte schon, dass es um ihn ging. Er sah, wie Scotty kurz mit dem Sheriff redete und dieser dann auf ihn zukam. „Hätten Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Ich bitte Sie. Mein Tag war schon beschissen genug." Der Sheriff beugte sich zu ihm nach unten. „Dann tun Sie was dagegen."

Dean konnte es echt nicht fassen. Jetzt musste er die Kleinstadt tatsächlich in Begleitung des Sheriffs mit Blaulicht und Sirene verlassen. Als dieser der Meinung war, Dean weit genug gefolgt zu sein, drehte er und fuhr wieder zurück in die Stadt. Dean hielt einige Meter weiter am Straßenrand an. Ärgerlich war die ganze Sache ja schon. Er war gerade so weit gekommen. Und nun musste er hier warten, nur weil sich ein kleiner Cafe-Besitzer gestört fühlte. Das machte diesen natürlich sehr verdächtig. Was auch immer hier passierte, einige Leute wussten genau darüber bescheid. Aber okay. Er würde jetzt einfach mal bis Sonnenuntergang warten und dann sehen, was passierte. In der Zwischenzeit konnte er eigentlich auch eine Runde schlafen, schließlich war er die halbe Nacht durch gefahren und hatte bis dato kein Auge mehr zugetan. Sein geliebter Impala reichte das ein oder andere Mal auch mal als Bettersatz.

Dean legte sich der Länge nach auf die vordere Sitzbank, zog sich die Jacke aus und legte sie sich über. Als Kissen reichte ihm die Tasche vom Rücksitz. Hätte er doch wenigstens noch seinen Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen bekommen. Aber nein, selbst das wurde ihm nicht gegönnt. Er schnappte sich noch mal die Tasche in seinem Nacken und kramte noch einen etwas älteren Schokoriegel hervor. Besser als nichts, dachte er sich und nach ein paar Bissen war der Riegel auch schon weg. Als nächstes angelte er sich sein Handy und stellte den Wecker, schließlich wollte er rechtzeitig wieder aufwachen, auch wenn es sich wahrscheinlich nur um 2-3 Stunden Schlaf handeln würde. Passenderweise gähnte er herzhaft und kuschelte sich in seinen Sitz. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er auch schon im Land der Träume.

_Dean saß an einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, sich etwas zu nehmen, er kam einfach nicht dran. Der Tisch entfernte sich immer wieder, wenn er sich auch nur einen Millimeter nach vorne beugte. Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch neben sich. Er drehte den Kopf und sah einen dunkelbraunen Hovawart - Welpen neben sich auf dem Boden sitzen und zu ihm hoch schauend. Der Blick erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Diese treuen und bittenden, braunen Augen kamen ihm verdammt vertraut vor. Plötzlich sprang der Hund an seinem Bein hoch und stütze sich mit seinen Vorderpfoten daran ab. Sein Mund öffnete sich und eine vorwitzige Zunge kam zum Vorschein, die dem kleinen Hund einen grinsenden Ausdruck ins Gesicht zauberte. Dean konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, so fasziniert und gefangen war er von dem Anblick des kleinen Hundes neben sich, bis dieser plötzlich ein quietschendes Bellen von sich gab und seinen Kopf in Richtung Tisch drehte. Dort befand sich nun kein Essen mehr, sondern vielmehr irgendwelche Gegenstände, die Dean nicht sofort zuordnen konnte, ihm aber dennoch bekannt vorkamen. Je mehr er sah, desto klarer wurde ihm, was das für Gegenstände waren. Alles hatte in irgendeiner Weise mit seinem Bruder zu tun. Aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, aber auch Dinge, die erst kürzlich mit Sam zu tun gehabt hatten. Er streckte die Hand nach vorne aus und flüsterte leise „Sammy…", bis sich alles in Rauch auflöste und er in einen Strudel von Farben gewirbelt wurde._

_Dean lag plötzlich in einem Bett eines schäbigen und heruntergekommenen Motelzimmers. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, seine Arme waren zur Seite ausgestreckt. Es war, als läge er gefesselt auf einem Untersuchungstisch. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören. Dean versuchte weiter sich zu bewegen, seinen Kopf zu drehen, oder seine Hände zu heben. Doch vergebens. Was war nur los? Immer wütender werdend fing er schon an zu knurren und rief: „Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand? Verdammt, zeig dich!" Dean hörte ein entferntes leises Lachen, das immer näher zu kommen schien. Sein Herz pochte schnell und laut in seiner Brust und ein riesiger Knoten schien sich in seiner Kehle zu bilden, den er mit Mühe versuchte herunter zu schlucken. „Auf diesen Augenblick habe ich schon so lange gewartet. Endlich habe ich dich dort, wo ich dich haben wollte." Die plötzlichen geflüsterten Worte drangen ganz nah an sein rechtes Ohr und verursachten eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Die Stimme kam ihm wahnsinnig bekannt vor. Obwohl sie um einiges rauer und kehliger klang, als in Wirklichkeit war er sich fast zu 100% sicher, dass es Sams Stimme war. Er fragte auch sogleich nach: „Sam? Bist du das?" Doch dieser schien gar nichts gehört zu haben. „Nun ist es soweit. Niemand wird mich jetzt noch aufhalten." Dean schluckte abermals. Dieses Mal jedoch, weil er Schlimmes ahnte. _

_Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal sich zu bewegen, doch es schien das Gegenteil zu passieren. Anstatt mehr Bewegungsfreiraum zu bekommen, spürte er einen zunehmenden Druck auf der Brust, der ihm so langsam aber sicher die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Er schloss die Augen und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Hals und ein deutliches Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und was er sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Sam saß auf seinem Oberkörper, mit den Beinen kniend an seinen Seiten und schaute ihn mit lusterfülltem Blick an. Die Hand an seinem Hals bewegte sich langsam streichelnd zu seinem Adamsapfel, der nervös auf und ab sprang, als er wieder schluckte. Eine weitere Gänsehaut überrollte ihn und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Sammy, was soll das?", brachte er krächzend hervor. Die Augen des Mannes über ihm funkelten verschwörerisch und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Das Warten hat ein Ende." Deans Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als er spürte, dass er plötzlich kein Oberteil mehr anhatte und Sams linke Hand über sein Schlüsselbein strich. „Du bist so wunderschön, Dean…" Sams Finger wanderten weiter runter bis sie die linke Brustwarze erreicht hatten und diese leicht drückten. Dean zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Was ging hier nur vor sich? Er kam gar nicht dazu sich noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn Sam beugte sich augenblicklich nach vorne und nahm seine Lippen in Beschlag. Dean riss die Augen auf und wollte seinen Kopf wegdrehen, was allerdings immer noch nicht klappen wollte. Sam hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu genießen, was gerade passierte. Er schien auf jeden Fall nicht aufhören zu wollen, denn schon spürte Dean eine Zunge an seiner Unterlippe entlang streichen. Ganz automatisch öffnete Dean seinen Mund einen Spalt und ärgerte sich auf sofort über sich selbst. Doch wider Erwarten nutzte Sam dieses kleine Missgeschick nicht aus, sondern erhob sich wieder und grinste ihn an. „Ich wusste, du willst mich genauso, wie ich dich will…"Ein Luftzug an Deans plötzlich nackten Beinen machte ihm klar, dass seine Hose nun auch weg war. Er schaute in die lustverhangenen Augen seines Bruders und kam nicht umhin sich über die Lippen zu lecken. Auch wenn der Kuss kurz war und Dean es nicht zugeben wollte, er war gut, sehr gut sogar. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie Sams sanfte Lippen seine berührt hatten, da spürte er plötzlich eben jene an seiner Brustwarze. Sam war ein wenig auf Dean runter gerutscht und bedeckte nun dessen Körper mit Küssen. Angefangen bei den schon längst harten Nippeln wanderten sie immer weiter südlich. Auch Sams Hände kamen zum Einsatz und entlockten Dean ein leises Stöhnen, als er diesem unerwartet über den Schritt streichelte. „Saamm… tu das… nicht… wir sind doch Brü… ", versuchte Dean seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten weiter zu machen, doch eine Hand verschloss seinen Mund und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen. Dann spürte er Sams heißen Atem über seine Wange streichen und ein geflüstertes „Ich liebe dich."_

Als Dean wieder aufwachte, wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er sich befand. Orientierungslos schaute er sich um und erkannte allmählich, dass er in seinem Auto saß. Die Jacke war in den Fußraum gerutscht und die Kälte der Nacht machte sich mit einem kühlen Windhauch auf seiner Haut bemerkbar. Moment. Die Kälte der Nacht? Dean schnappte sich sein Handy und starrte auf das Display. 23:19. Verdammt, warum hatte er den Wecker nicht gehört? Er wollte doch rechtzeitig an der Obstplantage sein um zu sehen, was geschah. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht zu spät kommen würde, als er den Motor startete und zurück nach Burkitsville fuhr.

An seinen Traum dachte er keine einzige Minute. Für ihn war das Leben des jungen Paares im Moment wichtiger. So sprang er auch sofort aus dem Wagen und schnappte sich die nächstbeste Schrotflinte aus dem Kofferraum, als er die Plantage erreicht hatte. Schon von weitem konnte er erkennen, dass die Vogelscheuche nicht mehr, wie sie eigentlich sollte, an ihrem Kreuz hing. Er durchschritt die Plantage und hörte auf einmal in der Ferne einen kleinen Schrei und hektisches Atmen. Er folgte dem Geräusch und wenige Meter vor ihm sah er, wie die Vogelscheuche die zwei verfolgte. Schnellen Schrittes kreuzte er den Weg der beiden, blieb vor ihnen stehen und schickte sie weg. „Laufen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Wagen." Kurz zögerten sie noch. „Los, los!" Dann schnappte sich der Mann seine Freundin und sie rannten. Dean folgte ihnen und schoss immer wieder auf die sich nähernde Vogelscheuche. Nach einigen Metern erreichten sie schon den Ausgang der Plantage und blieben bei Deans Wagen stehen. Dieser drehte sich noch einmal um, die geladene Waffe zum nächsten Schuss bereit, doch die Vogelscheuche war weg. „Was… was… was… was… Was zum Teufel war das?", wollte der Mann wissen. „Fragen Sie nicht!", antwortete Dean daraufhin nur.

Nachdem er die beiden gerade noch so gerettet hatte, machte er sich erst mal auf den Weg in das nächste Motel. Er hatte einen Mordshunger und hielt zwischendurch an einer Tankstelle an, um sich ein paar Snacks und etwas zu trinken, auch alkoholisches, zu kaufen. Mit einer voll gepackten Tüte betrat er ein etwas älter aussehendes Motel, besorgte sich ein Zimmer und ließ sich dort angekommen erst mal aufs Sofa fallen. Einmal kurz durchatmen, dachte er sich. Sonst war er immer in einem Zweibettzimmer und Sam suchte sich zuallererst ein Bett aus. Dann begannen sie entweder mit der Recherche oder aßen gemeinsam etwas. Das musste er heute wohl alleine machen. Er seufzte. Schon viel zu sehr hatte er sich an die ständige Gegenwart seines Bruder gewöhnt. Apropos sein Bruder: Was hatte er noch gleich geträumt? Sam war dabei ihn zu verführen? Sam hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden? Und was sollte das ganze mit dem Hund? War er jetzt völlig am durchdrehen? Zur Ablenkung griff er in die Tüte neben sich und holte ein Sandwich hervor. Dazu noch eine Flasche mit einem komischen blauen Gesöff. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und trank dann einen Schluck. War gar nicht so übel. Das wäre sogar was für Sammy gewesen. Der trank höchstens mal ein Bier. Aber das hier war wirklich gut und der süße Geschmack verdeckte auf höchst wirksame Weise den doch ziemlich hohen Alkoholanteil, wie Dean beim Betrachten des Etiketts feststellte.

Wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Sam gelandet und er kam einfach nicht umhin, sich den Traum noch mal in Erinnerung zu rufen. Wie Sam geschaut hatte. Ob er diesen Blick wirklich drauf hatte? Ein plötzliches Ziehen ging durch seine Lenden. Wie weit der Traum-Sam wohl noch gegangen wäre? Das deutlichste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war die Hand auf seinem Schritt und die drei goldenen Worte, kurz bevor er aufgewacht war. Warum nur träumte er davon, wie Sam ihm seine Liebe gestand? Sie waren doch Brüder. Nun gut, er musste zugeben, dass sie mehr miteinander teilten, als übliche Geschwister und auch ein ganz anderes Leben führten. Und natürlich liebte er seinen Bruder. Keine Frage. Aber doch nicht auf diese Weise?! Und Sam hatte seine Freundin erst vor einem halben Jahr verloren, da konnte er doch nicht so plötzlich das Ufer gewechselt und sich auch noch in seinen Bruder verliebt haben. Das war unmöglich. Auch wenn die Nacht, bevor sie losgefahren waren, schon sehr merkwürdig gewesen war. Was, wenn Sam doch nicht nur einen Hormonstau oder so etwas hatte? Aber was sollte es denn sonst großartig gewesen sein? Vielleicht hatte er sich auch einfach verhört und Sam hatte gar nicht „Dean" gestöhnt. Ach, das war doch alles für die Katz. Er nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck und die kleine Flasche war schon leer.

Nachdem er auch noch seinen kleinen Mitternachtssnack verdrückt hatte, zog er sich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Zum Glück kam noch reichlich warmes Wasser, was zu dieser Uhrzeit ja auch nicht immer gewährleistet war. Und es tat wahnsinnig gut einfach nur da zu stehen und das Wasser am Körper herabfließen zu lassen. Sam muss es auch so ergangen sein. Seit Jessicas Tod hatte er sich mit keinem Mädchen mehr verabredet. Und besonders oft Hand an sich selbst angelegt wohl auch nicht. Zumindest hatte Dean nicht oft etwas mitbekommen, so wie letzte Nacht. Naja, eigentlich konnte es ihm ja auch egal sein, wann Sam sich einen runterholte und wann nicht.... Wenn er nur nicht den Namen seines Bruders gestöhnt hätte. Dean war einfach vollkommen verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er noch denken sollte. Und wenn er sich jetzt auch noch vorstellte, wie Sam in der Dusche gestanden haben musste… Wie das Wasser an seiner gebräunten Haut abperlte und er seine Hand in die unteren Regionen wandern ließ… Halt! Was dachte er da denn schon wieder?! Doch es war schon zu spät. Sein kleiner Freund war längst schon nicht mehr so klein wie sonst. Es half ja alles nichts. Er hatte sich gerade erst so schön aufgewärmt, da würde er sicher nicht das kalte Wasser aufdrehen. Und sein letzter One-Night-Stand war auch schon etwas her. Apropos One-Night-Stand: Die kleine Schnecke war wirklich heiß. Wie sie damals vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen war… Deans Hand wanderte automatisch an seine wachsende Männlichkeit, er schloss seine Hand feste drum und begann diese zu bewegen.

In seiner Fantasie gehörte die Hand der brünetten Schönheit mit ihren schlanken Fingern und braunen Augen… Augenblick. Braune Haare, braune Augen, schlanke Finger? Da war er wieder. Deans Fantasie, in der nun keine Frau mehr vor ihm kniete, sondern Sam, vermischte sich mit seinen Erinnerungen an den Traum. Erst versuchte er noch sich ein anderes Bild vor Augen zu rufen, doch das hätte er auch gleich bleiben lassen können. Die Vorstellung von Sam, wie er bei ihm in der Dusche war, vor ihm hockte und Deans Länge in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ, war einfach zu erregend. Er sah die vor Leidenschaft funkelnden braunen Augen und hörte immer wieder die rau geflüsterten Worte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stütze er sich an der Wand ab und kam nach ein paar Stößen in seine Hand mit einem kehlig gestöhnten „Saaam…" auf den Lippen zu seinem Höhepunkt. Jetzt musste er erst mal verschnaufen. Und am besten gleich aus dem Fenster springen oder auf die Straße laufen oder warum nicht gleich einen Dämon beschwören und in die Hölle wandern?! Er war so wütend auf sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur. Sam war sein Bruder! Und er hatte Träume und Fantasien von ihm, die nicht jugendfrei waren. Aber wenn er an Sam dachte, machte sein Herz immer wieder einen kleinen Hüpfer. Wahrscheinlich war es ganz gut, dass dieser im Moment nicht in seiner Nähe war. Er hätte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten können. Dennoch sehnte er sich so stark nach ihm. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Was war nur los mit ihm? Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich, nachdem er sich größtenteils abgetrocknet hatte, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften auf den Weg ins Bett. Er schnappte sich sein Handy und war schon wieder kurz davor Sam anzurufen. „Nein…", sagte er sich selbst, „…das kannst du jetzt nicht machen." Außerdem schlief Sam wahrscheinlich eh schon. Er klappte das Handy wieder zu und legte sich ins Bett. Morgen würde er seinen Bruder anrufen. Er musste unbedingt dessen Stimme hören. Und vielleicht wusste er auch einen Rat, wie er weiter mit der Vogelscheuche verfahren sollte.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Ich weiß... ich bin voll der Traum-Freak... xD  
Und ich bin gespannt, was ihr zu sagen habt ^^  
Kapitel 4 entwickelt sich prächtig. Es wächst und gedeiht.  
Bis bald ^^ *davonflatter*


	4. Chapter 4

Soo... hier kommt Kapitel 4 ^^ Ein Sam-Kapitel ^__^ und das bisher längste.... *woah*  
Hier erfahrt ihr, was Sam gemacht hat, während er auf den Bus warten musste... xD ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen =)

Kapitel 4

„Die Vogelscheuche kam von ihrem Kreuz runter?", fragte Sam ungläubig. Gerade hatte Dean angerufen und erzählt, was bei ihm vorgefallen war.

„Wenn ich's dir doch sage. Burkitsville, Indiana. Lustige Stadt."

„Sie hat das Pärchen doch nicht getötet?!" „Nein, wie du siehst, komme ich auch ohne dich zurecht." Sam ging nicht weiter auf den Kommentar ein, sondern stellte Vermutungen auf. In den nächsten Minuten klärte Dean ihn auf und erzählte, was er schon alles herausgefunden hatte. Anscheinend war er sich mit einer Vogelscheuche am rumschlagen, die von einem Gott gesteuert wurde. Und dazu eine Prise Kleinstadtbewohner, die nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als diesem Gott auch noch zu dienen. Sam schaute sich um. Ganz in seiner Nähe lag Meg, die er gestern Morgen bei seinem Trampversuch und später bei der Busstation getroffen hatte. Auch sie war mit der Einstellung ihrer Familie nicht einverstanden gewesen und hatte sich kurzerhand einfach abgeseilt um nach Kalifornien zu gehen. Meg schien zwar zu schlafen, aber man wusste ja nie. Sie kam ihm schon die ganze Zeit so komisch vor. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber trauen würde er ihr auf keinen Fall. Zufällig wollte sie halt auch nach Kalifornien und zufällig hatte auch sie Probleme mit ihrer Familie, da konnten sie auch zusammen reisen, mehr aber auch nicht. Sam senkte seine Stimme bei dem weiteren Gespräch mit Dean, das auf einmal in eine ganz andere Richtung ging.

„Finde es heraus, dann weißt du auch, wie du ihn töten kannst.", gab Sam Dean den Ratschlag herauszufinden, mit welchem Gott er es zu tun hatte.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeindecollage. Ich hab eine Verabredung mit einem Professor. Mein Kumpel, dieser Blödmann, der normalerweise diese Nachforschungen anstellt, hat mich ja leider verlassen."

Sam lachte leise. „Weißt du, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, dann sag es einfach."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Weißt du Sam… äh… ich wollt dir nur sagen… ähm.. ich meine… denk bloß nicht…", brachte Dean stockend hervor.

„Ja. Mir tut es auch leid.", sagte Sam, genau wissend, was sein Bruder ihm sagen wollte. Dean räusperte sich. „Sam… du hattest Recht. Du musst dein eigenes Ding machen. Du musst dein eigenes Leben leben."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Sam ungläubig nach. Noch hielt er es für einen Scherz.

„Du wusstest schon immer, was du willst und ziehst es auch durch. Du widersetzt dich Dad. Das hast du immer getan. Mann, ich wünschte ich… wie auch immer. Ich bewundere dich dafür. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sam war total verwundert. Seit wann zeigte Dean denn seine weiche Seite? „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sag, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst." „Das werde ich."

„Meld dich, wenn du Dad gefunden hast." „Okay, bis dann Dean." Und schon hatte sein Bruder aufgelegt.

Sam wusste nicht, was er denken oder tun sollte. Er war jetzt über 24 Stunden von Dean entfernt und hatte zwischendurch immer wieder gemerkt, wie das schmerzende Loch in seinem Inneren immer größer zu werden schien. Mit Meg hatte er zwar ein wenig Ablenkung bekommen, aber die ganze Nacht über hatte er kaum ein Auge zugetan. Auch Meg schien nicht besonders gut geschlafen zu haben. Sie wachte morgens auf, versuchte aber gleich wieder einzuschlafen, was ihr auch gelungen war. Sam jedoch nicht. Das war echt ein Problem. Er war hundemüde. Erst die verkorkste Nacht, in der er mit einem Ständer neben seinem Bruder aufgewacht war und sich genötigt gefühlt hatte, in der Dusche Hand anzulegen. Dann der lange Fußmarsch zurück zur Busstation und jetzt konnte er wieder nicht schlafen. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken über die letzte Nacht gemacht. Wieso hatte er auch in Deans Bett geschlafen? Er hätte genauso gut alles auf seinem Bett umdrehen können. Andererseits hätte das auch doof ausgesehen. Dean war ja schließlich „nur" sein Bruder und sie hatten sich schon oft genug ein Bett teilen müssen. Nur damals fühlte er sich nicht so stark zu ihm hingezogen. Damals war die ganze Sache überhaupt kein Thema gewesen. Aber jetzt… Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie Dean sich in dem Bett gewälzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er auch am träumen gewesen. Das einzig Positive an der Sache war, dass Dean anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte. Naja, Dean schlief schon immer den Schlaf der Gerechten, vor allem, wenn er vorher gut gegessen hatte. Sam lächelte unbewusst bei dem Gedanke.

Plötzlich meldete sich Meg neben ihm. „Wer war das?" „Mein Bruder.", brachte Sam, noch ganz in Gedanken versunken, vor.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Der nächste Satz kostete Sam große Mühe, denn erst die ausgesprochenen Worte zeigten die Tragweite ihrer Bedeutung. „Leb wohl." Oh ja. Das schmerzte. Wieder meldete sich der Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Am liebsten hätte er sich zusammengekrümmt. Doch das würde ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. 13:27 Uhr. Der Bus nach Sacramento käme erst um 17:00 Uhr. Was sollte er bis dahin machen? Meg schien schon Pläne zu haben. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und schaute ihn wartend an. „Kommst du mit? Ich will schauen, ob man hier in der Nähe etwas anderes als nur frittiertes Essen bekommt.", fragte sie.

Sam überlegte kurz und lehnte dann ab. „Nein, ich werde hier bleiben. Ich versuche noch etwas zu schlafen und Pommes Frites reichen mir." Meg schien darüber nicht traurig zu sein und ging dann. „Dann bis später."

Sam machte es sich, soweit es ging, wieder an der Wand mit den Schließfächern gemütlich, wo sie auch schon die Nacht gelegen hatten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Wollte Dean ihn tatsächlich einfach so gehen lassen?! Dabei war er doch derjenige gewesen, der auf der Suche nach ihrem Dad gewesen war, und weshalb Sam extra alle Termine bezüglich seiner Zukunft sausen lassen musste. Und jetzt so was. Naja, er würde jetzt seinen Dad suchen und ihm helfen, diesen verdammten Dämon zurück in die Hölle zu schicken. Danach konnte er ein hoffentlich normales Leben weiterführen und würde vielleicht auch wieder von diesem Ich-steh-total-auf-meinen-Bruder-Trip runterkommen.

Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Das war doch alles nur eine utopische Wunschvorstellung. Schon jetzt, nach knapp 24 Stunden, hatte er ein so starkes Bedürfnis wieder zurück zu Dean zu fahren, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Dessen Anruf hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Schon als auf dem Display Deans Name angezeigt wurde, hatte sein Herz einen Moment ausgesetzt. Und als er dann diese bezaubernde Stimme gehört hatte, wäre er beinahe dahingeflossen. Aber das Unglaublichste war immer noch, was Dean ihm am Schluss gesagt hatte. Er bewunderte Sam und war stolz auf ihn?! So etwas hatte er noch nie von ihm gehört. Und er hatte nichts darauf erwidert. Wie gerne hätte er Dean seine ganzen Gefühle gesagt, was er dachte, träumte und wollte. Dann würde endlich alles von ihm abfallen. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass er Dean mehr liebte als man seinen Bruder lieben sollte. Die ganze vergangene Nacht über hatte er versucht sich genau das auszureden. Doch je mehr er eben dieses versuchte, desto eher wollte er wieder zu Dean. In dessen strahlend grüne Augen schauen, die fein geschwungenen vollen Lippen mit dem Finger nachfahren und die kleinen Sommersprossen zählen, die dessen Gesicht zierten. Ja, gerade das wollte er liebend gern machen. Und wenn er erst anfing an das dreckige Grinsen zu denken. Wie oft hatte Dean ihn in seinen Träumen und Fantasien schon so richtig schmutzig angegrinst, bevor er eben solche Sachen auch getan hatte. Oh man, dachte sich Sam. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte, würde sein unteres Gehirn das „Denken" übernehmen. Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ seine Kehle. Am besten würde er erst mal was essen. Dieser Schuppen hatte am gestrigen Tag für ein Bier gereicht, dann würde er es auch jetzt tun.

Während Sam ein paar Pommes Frites aß und dazu einen Softdrink aus dem Automaten neben der Tür trank, musste er schon wieder an Dean denken. Dieser hätte sich sicher wieder doppelt so viel geholt und vermutlich auch versucht ihm die ein oder andere Pommes zu stibitzen. Ein Kuchen zum Nachtisch wäre wahrscheinlich auch noch drin gewesen. Bei dem Gedanke musste er grinsend den Kopf schütteln. Dean hatte schon so seine Marotten. Und Sam liebte sie. Er liebte jede einzelne. Er musste noch einmal Deans Stimme hören. Er musste ihm sagen, dass er ihn auch bewunderte, wie nichts anderes. Und was ihm am wichtigsten war: Ob er wieder zu ihm zurückkommen durfte, wenn er die Sache mit Dad erledigt hatte. Sam kramte sein Handy raus und suchte die Nummer von Dean. Kurz zögerte er noch, doch dann drückte er das kleine alles entscheidende Knöpfchen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und am liebsten wäre er das eben Gegessene wieder losgeworden. Und dann plötzlich: Deans Mailbox. Sam schaute total verdutzt. Seit wann schaltete Dean sein Handy aus? Vielleicht hatte er aber auch gerade nur keinen Empfang. Er würde es einfach später noch einmal probieren.

Sam aß noch fertig, bevor er seine Sachen packte und die Busstation verließ. Irgendwie musste er noch knapp 3 Stunden totschlagen. Zum Glück hatte er sich eine Infobroschüre der Stadt geholt und fand schnell die dortige Bibliothek. Es standen sogar Computer mit Internetanschluss zur Verfügung, von denen Sam direkt einen ansteuerte. Er versuchte es noch einmal bei Dean, doch wieder meldete sich nur die Mailbox. Naja, Sam hatte ja noch genug Zeit, seinen Bruder zu erreichen. Jetzt widmete er sich erst mal dem Computer vor ihm. Es würde sicher nichts schaden, mal zu versuchen ein paar Informationen über dieses Burkitsville herauszufinden. Vielleicht konnte er Dean dann noch per Telefon helfen. Doch nach einer viertel Stunde fand er auch nicht mehr heraus, als er schon von Dean wusste. Vielleicht sollte er es mal mit heidnischen Gottheiten versuchen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte er jedoch immer noch nicht das gefunden, was Dean beschrieben hatte. Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Er suchte zunächst nach einem Gott, der eine Vogelscheuche benutzte, dann nach Opfergaben um die Ernte zu sichern und zum Schluss nach Fruchtbarkeitsriten. Nichts zu finden. Dann stieß er auf eine Seite über nordische Mythologie. Hier waren einige Götter und andere Wesen aufgezählt, die er alle einigermaßen erfolgreich überflog. Zwischendurch versuchte er es wieder bei Dean, ohne Erfolg. Irgendwann stieß er auf die Asen, die Götter der Herrschaft und des Krieges, die der Legende nach einen Kampf gegen die Vanen, die Fruchtbarkeitsgötter führten. Fruchtbarkeitsgötter war doch genau das, was er gesucht hatte. Jetzt müsste dort nur noch etwas mit einer Vogelscheuche stehen und schon hätte den Jackpot geknackt.

Nach etwas längerer Sucherei fand er nur Unterkapitel über deren Erd-, Natur- Meeres- und Waldgötter. Meeresgötter schloss er aus, weshalb er sich dieses Kapitel erst gar nicht durchlas. Am wahrscheinlichsten war wohl ein Erdgott. Doch auch hier fand er nichts, was zu den Beschreibungen Deans gepasst hätte. Ebenso erging es ihm mit den Waldgöttern. Er wollte die Hoffnung schon aufgeben, da er sich unter den Naturgöttern etwas anders vorstellte, als das, was er suchte, doch er hatte Glück. Es gab eine Abbildung mit einer vogelscheuchenartigen Figur auf einem Feld. Und der Text dazu sagte ihm, dass er wohl am Ziel angekommen war. Dort hieß es nämlich: „Der Sage nach stellten manche Dörfer Abbilder der Vanen auf ihren Feldern auf. Andere Dörfer brachten menschliche Opfer. Einen Mann und eine Frau." Bingo. Das musste es sein. Wieder drückte er einfach die Wahlwiederholungstaste und musste sich erneut mit Deans Stimme in dessen Mailbox zufrieden geben. Was war denn nur los? Mittlerweile waren schon knapp eineinhalb Stunden vergangen und er war immer noch nicht zu erreichen. Vielleicht gab es in Burkitsville eine Menge Funklöcher, weshalb Dean nur in bestimmten Teilen der Stadt telefonieren konnte. Sam glaubte zwar nicht so recht daran, aber was sollte er machen?

Jetzt galt es noch knapp 2 Stunden zu überbrücken. Und er wusste auch genau, was er machen würde. Seine Finger tippten blind die Internetadresse einer Community für schwule und bisexuelle Männer. Hier war er schon häufig gewesen in den letzten Wochen. Er hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass er sich hier davon überzeugen konnte, dass er auf keinen Mann stand und schon gar nicht auf seinen Bruder. Doch immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er die dort angemeldeten, zum Teil wirklich interessanten und hübschen Männer mit Dean verglich und immer zum selben Ergebnis kam: Niemand konnte seinen Bruder toppen. Viele wollten Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen, schrieben anstößige Texte oder schmeichelten ihm. Doch das alles berührte ihn in keinster Weise. Eines jedoch brachten ihm seine Erkundungstouren: Er beschäftigte sich mit den Praktiken. Es war klar, dass es nie zu irgendetwas in dieser Richtung kommen würde, aber er hielt sich einfach zu gerne an seinen Wünschen und Hoffnungen fest. Das äußerte sich z.B. darin, dass er sich, wenn er denn mal ungestört war, in letzter Zeit nur noch Pornos mit mindestens zwei Männern ansah. Dabei suchte er welche, bei denen es nicht nur um das altbekannte Rein und Raus ging, sondern auch kleine Zärtlichkeiten ausgeteilt wurden. Unglaublich aber wahr, fand er diese sogar in „Corbin Fisher Amateur Videos". Er schämte sich jedes Mal und würde es sich am liebsten gar nicht ansehen. Aber er stellte sich immer automatisch vor, wie es wäre, wenn er und Dean die zwei Männer wären. Und spätestens dann war eh alles verloren.

Als es plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm anfing zu blinken seufzte er. Schon wieder bekam er eine Anfrage. Er schloss einfach alles, schaltete den Computer aus und bezahlte für die genutzte Zeit. Er verließ die Bibliothek und schlenderte einfach der Nase nach durch die Stadt. Sam kam an unzähligen Geschäften und Läden vorbei. Doch einer zog seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen, befand sich zwischen einem Fachhandel für Elektrogeräte und einen Autoersatzteilelager ein winziger, leicht zurückgesetzter Sexshop. Die Wand unauffällig cremefarben gestrichen, wies nur ein kleines Schild oberhalb der Tür mit dem Hinweis „Only Adults" darauf hin, worum es sich hier handelte. Sam blieb eine Weile davor stehen und überlegte, bevor er sich umsah und dann immer noch leicht zögerlich den Laden betrat. Nach 5 Minuten kam er mit hochrotem gesenktem Kopf und einer kleinen, neutralen dunkelblauen Tüte aus der Tür geschossen. Hektisch sah er sich um und hoffte, dass ihn auch ja keiner gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das getan hatte. Zwar würde er es nie mit jemandem zusammen benutzen, aber alleine konnte er sicher auch neue Erfahrungen damit sammeln. Zur Ablenkung schaute er auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass in einer halben Stunde sein Bus nach Sacramento fahren würde. Mittlerweile war er fast am Ende der Stadt angekommen. Er müsste sich ganz schön ranhalten. Doch dank seiner langen Beine schaffte er es großen Schrittes in 20 Minuten. Zwischendurch hatte er es immer wieder bei Dean versucht, doch es war jedes Mal das gleiche. Nur die Mailbox meldete sich. Von Mal zu Mal war ihm mulmiger zumute geworden. Das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Selbst wenn Dean zufälligerweise in einem Funkloch war, würde er sich nie so lange an diesem Ort befinden, er war doch schließlich dabei, diesen Fall zu lösen. Sam wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

Ein wenig aus der Puste setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl an einem der Stehtische. „Wo kommst du denn her? Ich dachte schon, du hättest es dir anders überlegt.", begrüßte Meg ihn auch sogleich. Sam legte seinen Gepäck auf dem Tisch ab und holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Ich bin durch die Stadt gelaufen und in der Bibliothek hängen geblieben." „Ach so. Naja ich frag mal nach, ob der Bus schon da ist." Und schon ging sie zur Information.

Sam versuchte es ein letztes Mal bei Dean. Wenn dieser jetzt nicht dran ging, müsste er etwas unternehmen. Und wie erwartet meldete sich wieder nur die Mailbox.

„Hey, der Bus steht bereit", rief die Blonde ihm zu und schulterte sich schon ihren Rücksack. Doch Sam dachte nicht daran, jetzt in den Bus zu steigen. Er zögerte kurz, legte dann auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann verpass ihn nicht. Ich muss los." Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. „Wohin denn?", fragte Meg, während Sam sich schon seine Sachen schnappte. „Burkitsville." Sam machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als er von Meg gerufen wurde, die ihm auch schon auf den Fersen war. „Sam. Warte." Offenbar verlangte sie eine Erklärung. Sam gab sie ihr. „Ich versuche seit 3 Stunden meinen Bruder anzurufen. Ich erreiche immer nur seine Mailbox." „Vielleicht ist sein Telefon ausgeschaltet?!", versuchte sie es. „Nein, das passt nicht zu ihm." Er hielt kurz inne und überlegte, wie er es erklären sollte. „Meg. Vielleicht steckt er in Schwierigkeiten.." „Was für Schwierigkeiten?", wollte sie sofort wissen. „Ich kann es im Augenblick nicht erklären. Tut mir leid, ich will nicht, dass du deinen Bus verpasst." „Aber, ich versteh das nicht, du willst zurück zu deinem Bruder?! Dem Typen, vor dem du weggelaufen bist, wieso? Nur weil er nicht an sein Telefon geht? Sam. Komm mit mir nach Kalifornien." Sie versuchte wirklich ihn aufzuhalten. Doch Sam ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich kann nicht. Es tut mir Leid." „Wieso nicht?" Meg schien wirklich traurig zu sein. Aber Sam musste nun mal tun, was er tun musste. Und so sagte er: „Er ist meine Familie", drehte sich um und verließ die Busstation. Es war ja alles schön und gut mit seinem Plan zurück zu Dean zu fahren. Nur wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen? Wenn er jetzt wieder losging und darauf hoffte, von jemandem mitgenommen zu werden, würde er im Zweifelsfall eh zu spät kommen. Was sollte er bloß machen? Was würde Dean machen? Er versuchte sich in Dean zu versetzen und seufzte. Es war vollkommen klar, was Dean machen würde. Die nächsten Autos standen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf einem Parkplatz. Ein unverriegeltes gab es darunter mit Sicherheit. Sam überlegte. Eigentlich wollte er kein Auto klauen, aber er hätte wohl keine andere Wahl. Er würde sich aber irgendwo anders eins suchen müssen. Direkt gegenüber der Busstation könnte er zu viele Zeugen haben. So machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Heute war wohl sein Glückstag. Auf einer abgelegenen Wiese, die anscheinend als Abstellplatz für Wohnwagen diente, stand ein etwas älterer Nissan Bluebird. Und der war noch nicht mal verriegelt. Nachdem Sam sich einige Male umgesehen und festgestellt hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, setzte er sich in das Auto, entfernte die Lenksäulenverkleidung und suchte die richtigen Kabel um das Auto kurzzuschließen. Nachdem ihm das gelungen war, fuhr er los und fuhr auf direktem Weg nach Burkitsville.

Er würde einige Kilometer vor sich haben. Wenn er auf die Tube drücken würde, wäre er vielleicht in zwei Stunden da. Ruckzuck hatte er den Nissan an seine Grenzen gebracht und jagte mit hohem Tempo über die Straßen. Sam überlegte, ob er erst in Burkitsville selbst suchen sollte, oder sofort auf der Apfelplantage. Wenn Dean etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann wahrscheinlich dort. Aber dann fragte er sich, was er sagen sollte, wenn er ankäme und mit Dean alles in Ordnung wäre, dieser vielleicht sogar gerade den Fall gelöst hatte. Dann hätte er wohl keine andere Wahl, er würde Dean seine Gefühle gestehen. Danach könnte er immer noch mit dem Auto nach Sacramento fahren und die ganze Sache hinter sich lassen. Dean würde ihn dann sowieso nicht mehr bei sich haben wollen. Sam schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Wie konnte ihm so etwas auch nur passieren? Sich in seinen eigenen Bruder verlieben. Da gehörte auch schon einiges zu. Aber er verstand es trotzdem nicht. Naja, eigentlich schon. Dean war charmant, ein super Jäger, hatte seinen eigenen Sinn für Humor und sah zudem auch noch anbetungswürdig aus. Mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen und den langen Wimpern, den kleinen Sommersprossen auf seinem Nasenrücken, den fein geschwungenen Lippen und den kurzen Bartstoppeln, die einen interessanten Schatten auf sein Gesicht zauberten und ihn richtig männlich und stark wirken ließen. Oh ja… er liebte seinen Bruder. Und wenn er nicht bald auf andere Gedanken käme, müsste er noch mal halt machen. Also dachte er lieber an Meg, die jetzt auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien war. Ob sie dort erreichen würde, was sie wollte? Mit Sicherheit. So zielstrebig und entschlossen wie sie gewesen war. Sam dagegen warf seinen ganzen Plan über Bord.

Er fuhr noch eine Weile, ständig mit den Gedanken bei Dean. Es war mittlerweile dunkel und er probierte es einfach noch mal auf Deans Handy. Natürlich wieder nur die Mailbox, etwas anderes hatte er ja gar nicht mehr erwartet. Die Frage nach dem Ort, wo er als erstes suchen sollte wurde auch schon beantwortet, als er am Eingang der Plantage vorbeifuhr. Etwas entfernt stellte er den Wagen ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Obstbäume. Hier gab es viele verschiedene Wege und er wusste nicht Recht, wo er lang gehen sollte. Doch dann meinte er, Stimmen gehört zu haben. Er versuchte diesen zu folgen und konnte ein leicht panisches „Oh mein Gott… Oh mein Gott" von einer weiblichen Person vernehmen. Als er näher kam, fragte er vorsichtig „Dean?". Dann war er auch schon an dem Baum angekommen, an dem sein geliebter Bruder gefesselt saß. Auf der anderen Seite war eine junge Frau genauso an den Baum gefesselt. Natürlich half er erst Dean, der auch sofort anfing, sich erleichtert zu entschuldigen. „Oh… Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich gesagt hab. Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Wie bist du… denn hier hergekommen?", wollte er auch direkt wissen. Sam zögerte. Sollte er ihm wirklich sagen, dass er ein Auto gestohlen hatte? Dean würde sich nur bestätigt fühlen. Ach was soll's, dachte er sich. „Ich.. äh… hab einen Wagen geklaut.", erklärte er, während er versuchte Deans Fesseln zu lösen. Dieser lachte nur und meinte „Braver Junge.", bevor er noch ein „behalt' die Vogelscheuche im Auge. Sie könnte jeden Augenblick lebendig werden." hinzufügte. Sam hatte keine Ahnung, welche Vogelscheuche Dean meinte. Er hatte keine auf dem Weg zu ihnen gesehen. „Welche Vogelscheuche?" Sam drehte sich um und erst jetzt sah er in einigen Metern Entfernung ein großes hölzernes Kreuz, an dem wohl eigentlich besagte Vogelscheuche hängen sollte. Nun stand auch Dean auf, um sich zu vergewissern. Doch als er sah, dass das Kreuz ohne Vogelscheuche dort stand, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. So hatte er das nicht geplant. Sie befreiten Emily von ihren Fesseln und Sam fragte Dean, was geschehen war. Während sie losliefen, erzählte Dean. "Ich war bei dem Professor und fand heraus, dass die Vogelscheuche ein Vane ist, eine nordische Gottheit." Auch Emily meldete sich zu Wort: „Sie steht in Verbindung mit einem heiligen Baum, den die Einwanderer mit hier her gebracht haben. Sie nennen ihn ‚den Ersten Baum'." „Alles klar, also dieser heilige Baum, von dem ihr gesprochen habt…." „Das ist die Quelle seiner Macht.", beendete Dean Sams Satz. „Dann lasst ihn uns suchen und verbrennen." „Ja, morgen früh, legt einen Zahn zu, bevor Ledergesicht uns einholt."

Die drei liefen weiter, bis auf einmal ein Gewehr und das Licht einer Taschenlampe auf sie gerichtet wurde. Sie wollten in eine andere Richtung weiter, doch auch dort wurde eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Als sie sich auch noch in die anderen Richtungen umdrehten, erkannten sie, dass sie umzingelt waren. Unter anderem konnte Dean den Sheriff und Scotty, sowie Emilys Tante und Onkel erkennen. Und sie alle wollten wohl nicht, dass sie die Plantage jetzt verließen. Dean konnte nicht glauben, wie kaltschnäuzig diese Menschen waren. Plötzlich konnte man ein Angst einflößendes Keuchen hören. Die Vogelscheuche war wohl nicht mehr weit weg. Emilys Onkel versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen sich freiwillig der Vogelscheuche auszuliefern und schwor ihr, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Genau in dem Moment durchbohrte der Metallhaken seine Brust und die Vogelscheuche tauchte hinter ihm auf. Emily schrie und klammerte sich an Dean fest. Dieser reagierte sofort und schnappte sich eine Schrotflinte von einem der nächstbesten angewurzelten Männern, von denen sie umzingelt waren. Ein gezielter Schuss und die Vogelscheuche taumelte zurück, der Haken rutschte wieder aus der Brust des Mannes. Dieser war jedoch nicht mehr zu retten, er fiel nach vorne und blieb leblos auf dem mit Laub bedeckten Boden liegen. Die Frau an seiner Seite war schon bei Deans Schuss zur Seite gesprungen und schrie heulend. Als die Vogelscheuche auf sie zukam rannte sie in Richtung Ausgang, der ganz in der Nähe war. Dean setzte noch einmal zum Schuss an und traf die Vogelscheuche am Arm. Die Waffe hatte eine so durchschlagende Kraft, dass sich der halbe Unterarm inklusive Hand mit Haken vom Rest trennte und nur noch Stroh am Ende des Armes herausragte. Die Vogelscheuche drehte sich um, schnappte sich den verlorenen Unterarm, setzte ihn einfach wieder an den Rest und kam auf die kleine Gruppe Menschen zu. Dean schoss noch einige Male und erzielte ein paar hervorragende Treffer auf die Beine. Damit hatte die Vogelscheuche schon mehr zu tun. Dann drehte er sich um und rief den anderen „Los, verschwindet endlich!" zu. Emily und die anderen Stadtbewohner rannten in großem Bogen um die zusammengebrochene Vogelscheuche zum Ausgang. Währenddessen hatte diese sich schon wieder ihre verlorenen „Gliedmaßen" dran gesetzt und kam, noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, auf die Brüder zu. Und mit jedem Schritt wurde sie schneller. Dean bemerkte, dass keine Munition mehr in der Waffe war und warf diese auch sofort zur Seite. „Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier wegkommen", rief Sam ihm zu, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit.

Während sie um ihr Leben liefen fragte Sam atemlos: „Hast du einen Plan? So kommen wir nie zum Ausgang zurück…" „Am anderen Ende der Plantage steht ein Haus mit einem Lagerkeller in der Nähe. Lass uns dort hin laufen." Sie legten noch einen Zahn zu, drehten sich immer wieder, um festzustellen, dass die Vogelscheuche wohl nicht gewillt war sie gehen zu lassen. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter trennten, waren die beiden endlich an der Falltür im Boden angekommen. Als sie sich noch ein letztes mal umschauten war die Vogelscheuche verschwunden. Hier waren sie wohl außerhalb der Plantage und dort würde die Vogelscheuche niemals hinkommen. Sie atmeten kurz auf, öffneten die Tür und stiegen die Treppe hinab in den kleinen Keller. „Woher wusstest du hiervon?", fragte Sam auch sofort nachdem Dean die Tür nach unten gezogen und somit den Raum verschlossen hatte. Er kam nun auch die Treppe herunter und stellte sich neben seinen Bruder. „Hier haben sie Emily und mich eingesperrt, bevor sie uns opfern wollten." „Was? Na kein Wunder, dass ich immer nur deine Mailbox erreicht hab." „Du hast mich angerufen? Warum bist du eigentlich her gekommen? Ich dachte, du wolltest Dad suchen?" Sam drehte sich um und schaute sich die Regale an. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die erst mal nur wahrgenommene Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, suchte er das Regal nach etwas Essbarem ab und fand ganz oben einige Holzkästen mit Äpfeln. Etwa in der Mitte befand sich ein Fassähnliches Gefäß aus Metall mit einem Hahn vorne dran. Vorsichtig drehte er daran und beobachtete, wie einige Tropfen einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit auf den Boden fielen. Sam setzte sich auf eine leere Apfelkiste, die auf dem Boden stand. „Ich… äh… naja, ich habe nach deinem Anruf auch Nachforschungen gemacht und dachte, ich ruf dich an, um dir zu sagen, was ich rausgefunden hab. Aber die ganzen 3 Stunden über hab ich dich nicht erreicht. Nun ja… ich dachte mir, dass da was nicht stimmen kann, hab meine Pläne über Bord geworfen und bin zu dir gekommen. Und hier war ich dann. Und du warst gefesselt. Was ist denn passiert?" Das war jetzt absolut nicht der perfekte Moment um Dean von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, deshalb lenkte er das Thema lieber auf ihre jetzige Situation. Dean holte sich ebenfalls eine leere Holzkiste und setzte sich neben ihn, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie sich über. Dann erzählte er auch sofort, wie er beim Professor vom Sheriff überrascht wurde und dass Emily und er dann mehrere Stunden an den Bäumen gefesselt waren. „Mann. Das schlimmste war, dass die Äpfel direkt neben mir standen und ich kam nicht dran. Dabei hab ich so einen Kohldampf." Passend zu seinen Worten meldete sich Deans Magen mit einem lauten Knurren. Sam lachte, dann griff er hinter sich nach oben und angelte sich zwei Äpfel. Einen gab er Dean. „Hier, die scheinen in Ordnung zu sein. Was hättest du denn getan, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre?", wollte Sam nun doch wissen. „Öhm… ich hatte einen Plan und der wär schon noch aufgegangen. Sam lachte. „Klar. Du hattest einen Plan." Er biss genau wie Dean in den Apfel und staunte nicht schlecht über den Geschmack. Nach wenigen Bissen fragte er: „Bleiben wir die Nacht etwa hier?". „Ja, wir werden die Nacht wohl hier verbringen müssen. Der einzige Weg zurück ist durch die Plantage. Um das Haus und die Plantage herum ist ein Zaun und ich habe keine Lust Ledergesicht heute Nacht noch mal zu begegnen. Morgen können wir auch besser den Baum suchen und anzünden." „Du hast wohl recht." Dean hatte den Apfel in wenigen Minuten verdrückt und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm. „Mann, was würde ich jetzt für ein Bier tun." Sie schauten sich an. Dean grinste und Sam konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen, bevor auch er sich gegen die Wand lehnte und beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Das wars auch schon wieder. Hats euch gefallen? Kapitel 5 ist schon auf direktem Wege zur Landebahn... xD


	5. Chapter 5

Haai ^^  
Danke für die Kommis für Kapitel 4 =)  
Hier ist nun Kapitel 5. Ein kleines Kapitel, bevor es "zum großen Finale" kommt ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 5:

Sie saßen nun schon knapp eine Stunde in der Kammer und so langsam aber sicher fing Sam an zu frieren. Er hatte den Reißverschluss der Jacke schon bis oben hin gezogen und die Arme gar nicht mehr in der Ärmeln sondern in der Jacke vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Wenn das so weiterging würde er noch die Kapuze auswickeln und sie sich über den Kopf ziehen. Seit ungefähr 10 Minuten war er auch schon mit den Zähnen am klappern. Und Dean saß immer noch da, mit seiner Jacke zugedeckt und die Augen geschlossen. „Dean? Schläfst du etwa?" Dean drehte seinen Kopf in Sams Richtung und schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Bei deinem Zähneklappern? Machst du Scherze?" „Ist dir nicht kalt?" Dean sah an sich runter und dann wieder zu Sam. „Sieht das etwa so aus? Du warst schon immer der Frierlappen von uns beiden. Weißt du noch, früher? Wenn Dad auf der Jagd war und wir in irgendeiner Hütte warten sollten, wo es noch nicht mal eine Heizung gab. Wir haben uns einfach in ein Bett gelegt und uns aneinander gekuschelt. Körperwärme ist eben die beste Methode um dem Erfrieren zu entkommen, nicht wahr?!" Dean grinste breit.

Und Sam? Ihm war bei Deans Worten beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben. Er erinnerte sich ganz genau an das letzte Mal, bei dem sie zusammen in einem Bett gelegen hatten. Gefroren hatte er da keineswegs. Im Gegenteil. Bei dem Gedanke daran fingen Sams Wangen an zu glühen. Auch Dean wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Es sollte eigentlich nur ein kleiner Scherz sein, um Sam vom Zittern abzulenken, doch jetzt waren sie umgeben von peinlicher Schweigsamkeit. Sam hatte ja keine Ahnung davon, dass Dean an das gleiche dachte, wie er und nahm einfach an, dass dieser mit den Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders war.

Lange hielt die Ablenkung nicht an. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte man wieder ein leises Zähneklappern. Sam versuchte wirklich sich zurückzuhalten, aber es war nun mal eiskalt. Dean entging das natürlich nicht. Es konnte erst kurz nach 9 sein, sollte das etwa die ganze Nacht so weitergehen? Bis dahin war Sammy wohl schon ein Eisklotz. Dean seufzte und stand auf. Vorhin hatte er doch noch in irgendeiner Ecke eine blaue Plane gesehen gehabt. Er tastete sich am Regal dorthin und fand sie relativ schnell. Mit ein paar Handgriffen war sie ruckzuck auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Dann wandte er sich an Sam. „Los, zieh die Jacke aus und leg dich hier hin.", befahl er ihm sanft, während er selbst seine Jacke auszog. Sam zögerte. Was hatte Dean nun schon wieder vor? „Dean, was…" „Sam. Jetzt frag nicht, sondern mach einfach. Oder willst du weiter frieren?" Damit legte er sich auf die Plane und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Sam bekam schon wieder Herzrasen. Warum passierte so etwas immer nur ihm? Er schluckte nur schwer einen aufkommenden Seufzer herunter, stand auf und legte sich zu Dean, darauf bedacht genügend Distanz zu wahren. Doch das konnte er sich abschminken. „Sammy, wenn dir wärmer werden soll, musst du schon näher rücken. So funktioniert das nicht." Dean wusste selbst nicht, was er da eigentlich gerade tat, als er näher zu Sam rückte, seine eigene Jacke über ihre Beine legte und dann mit unter Sams Jacke krabbelte. Seine Vorderseite drückte sich an Sams Rücken und einen Arm legte er über dessen Oberkörper. „Dean… ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist…", versuchte es Sam. Er wusste genau, wie es beim letzten mal ausgegangen ist. Das durfte er nicht noch mal zulassen. „Dir ist doch kalt, oder?", fragte Dean. „Ja…", gab Sam leise grummelnd zu. „Na also. Denkst du etwa ich will, dass mein kleiner Bruder mir hier einfach weg friert? Einen Schneemann kann ich morgen nicht gebrauchen." Und zur Bestätigung seiner Worte verstärkte er seinen Klammergriff noch ein wenig. Sam zitterte. Jedoch nicht vor Kälte. Er war angespannt bis in den letzten Muskel. Warum tat Dean das? So kalt war ihm nun auch wieder nicht, was jetzt sowieso Geschichte war, denn Dean strahle eine unglaubliche Hitze aus. Unglaublich und sehr angenehm. Sam schloss automatisch die Augen und genoss es, jedoch immer darauf bedacht sich nicht gehen zu lassen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.", kam es nach einiger Zeit leise gemurmelt. Sam öffnete geschockt die Augen. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? Vielleicht war jetzt doch der richtige Augenblick um Dean die Wahrheit zu sagen. Hier konnte bis zum nächsten Tag keiner von ihnen weg. Außerdem war Dean wohl gerade in wirklich guter Stimmung. Sam holte schon Luft um einen Versuch zu starten, doch dann stoppte er und hielt den Atem an. War das gerade Deans Hand gewesen, die über seinen Bauch gestreichelt hatte? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Doch da war es schon wieder. Eine sanfte Berührung warmer Finger, die Sam durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung zum glühen brachten. Sie wanderten langsam nach unten und schoben Sams Hemd und das T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. Sam zog scharf die Luft ein. Was war denn jetzt los? Dean konnte unmöglich bei vollem Verstand sein. Aber Sam traute sich nicht, sich jetzt zu bewegen oder gar etwas zu sagen. Er war gespannt, wie das nun weitergehen sollte. Glaubte Dean etwa, er würde schlafen? Das würde aber trotzdem nicht dessen Verhalten erklären. Die Finger strichen unter Sams T-Shirt und fuhren seine Bauchmuskeln nach. Sam musste sich sehr anstrengen bei diesen zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten nicht zu stöhnen. Dean ging auch noch weiter. Er ließ seine Hand nun wieder nach unten wandern, zögerte wohl noch kurz, bevor er die Hand ganz vorsichtig über Sams Schritt legte und die Finger ein wenig kreisen ließ. Sam glaube fast in einem sehr realen Traum zu sein, wäre da nicht dieser kalte Windhauch gewesen, der ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Durch Deans doch sehr merkwürdiges Verhalten war die Jacke ein Stück nach unten gerutscht und der Wind pfiff nicht nur durch die Lücken in der Holztür, sondern auch um seinen Kopf und ließ ihn kurz erzittern. „Sam?" Dean zog seine Hand wieder zurück, auf eine Antwort wartend. Doch Sam wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Berührungen hatten ihm gefallen, aber das konnte er doch unmöglich sagen. Nicht bevor er nicht wusste, was Dean dazu bewegt hatte. Er blieb einfach stumm liegen und wartete. Sein Bruder bewegte sich plötzlich hinter ihm. Anscheinend beugte er sich über Sam um zu schauen, ob dieser schlief. Aber Sam machte keine Anstalten sich schlafend zu stellen. Er drehte sich ein wenig nach links.

Mondlicht drang durch die Spalten der Tür und erhellte den kleinen Raum ein wenig. Es reichte um Deans Gesicht deutlich erkenntlich zu machen. Sam sah ihm in die Augen und Dean schaute nur zurück. Sam ließ seinen Blick immer wieder kurz über Deans Gesicht wandern und wieder zurück zu den Augen. Sam liebte dessen Lippen. Wie gerne würde er sich einfach noch ein wenig aufsetzen und sie mit den seinen berühren. Er stütze sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und kam seinem Ziel schon bedeutend näher. Dean starrte ihn immer noch an, fragte dann leise und mit rauer Stimme und ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen: „Ist dir… immer noch kalt?" Sam nickte nur leicht, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Natürlich war ihm nicht mehr kalt, nicht nach diesem Blick. Aber er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Dean vorhatte. Und genau das erfuhr er noch im selben Moment, als Dean sich wieder neben ihn auf die Seite legte und seine Hand auf Sams Schritt platzierte. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht mehr so sanft und zurückhaltend. Sam keuchte erschrocken, angesichts dieses plötzlichen Drucks auf seiner Männlichkeit. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich genauso, wie die Hand. Dean hatte eine Knet- und Drücktechnik drauf, die Sam innerhalb weniger Minuten hart werden ließ. Die Jeans wurde langsam schon zu eng, was Dean wohl auch gemerkt hatte, denn er fing an Sams Jeans zu öffnen und mit der Hand hinein zu fahren. Da er dicht an Sams Körper lag, konnte dieser an seinem Hals spüren, dass auch Dean schneller atmete und seinen kleinen Freund ließ das ganze wohl auch nicht kalt, der drückte sich nämlich an Sams Hüfte, deutlich durch die Kleidung zu spüren. Dean fuhr nun Sams gesamte Länge nach, einzig dessen Shorts als letzte Barriere. Sam entkam schon ein leises Stöhnen und genau dieses brachte ihn dazu, wieder mit seinem oberen Gehirn zu denken. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum Dean das tat. Würde er jetzt zulassen, dass sie weitermachten, würde er hinterher nur noch mehr leiden, als er es sowieso schon tat. Für Dean wäre dass sicher nur ein kleiner Spaß unter Brüdern, aber für ihn wäre das der Untergang. Nein, er konnte sich jetzt nicht hingeben. „Dean… bitte hör auf…", versuchte es Sam immer noch mit schnellem Atem. Dean zog langsam seine Hand zurück, sichtlich verwirrt. „Was ist los?" Sam knöpfte sich die Hose wieder zu, legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. „Wir sollten das nicht machen…" Er versuchte sein Herz wieder zu einem normalen Rhythmus zu bewegen, doch er war viel zu aufgeregt. „Aber Sam…? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach…" „Doch, Dean. Ich kann." Er dachte an die Vogelscheuche und an das, was sie vorhin erlebt hatten um seine Erektion wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann drehte er sich wieder auf die rechte Seite.

Das ganze hatte wahrscheinlich eine ganz einfache Erklärung. Dean hatte schon lange keinen One Night Stand mehr gehabt und gerade war die Situation einfach passend. Klein Sammy fror und der große Bruder hatte eben seine eigene Art um ihn wieder aufzuwärmen. Zum Glück konnte er das noch rechtzeitig stoppen. Obwohl die jetzige Situation auch nicht besser war. Jetzt stellte er sich vor, wie es hätte gewesen sein können.

„Vorletzte Nacht hättest du nichts dagegen gehabt…" Wie bitte? Vorletzte Nacht? Sam verlor seine gesamte Gesichtsfarbe, die eben wahrscheinlich noch einer Tomate geglichen hätte. Dean hatte doch geschlafen, oder etwa nicht? „Was meinst du mit vorletzter Nacht?", fragte Sam vorsichtig.

„Ach komm schon. Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Dachtest du wirklich, ich hätte schlafen können? Du hast laut genug geträumt. Und auch…" „Sei still!" Sam stand auf und zog sich die Jacke wieder über. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Dean hatte also doch etwas mitbekommen und kein einziges Wörtchen gesagt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn auch noch voll auflaufen lassen. Sam wollte sofort weg. Und wenn er draußen schlafen müsste. Er war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe, da wurde er am Arm wieder zurückgezogen. „Lass mich los, Dean." „Wo willst du denn hin? Du kannst nicht raus, oder willst du dich freiwillig opfern?" „Besser, als mit dir hier drin zu sein. Und jetzt lass mich los!" Doch Dean dachte nicht daran, seinen Bruder jetzt gehen zu lassen. Das hatte er jetzt eindeutig verbockt und er müsste es wieder gerade biegen. Noch einmal würde er es nicht aushalten von Sam getrennt zu sein. „Bitte Sam, bleib hier." „Kannst du mir auch sagen, wieso ich das tun sollte? Willst du dich wieder schlafend stellen und dich dann hinterher über mich lustig machen? ‚Ooh.. der kleine Sammy… hat er wieder einen feuchten Traum von seinem großen Bruder? Wie jede Nacht? Ist er nicht erbärmlich?!' Danke, darauf kann ich verzichten." Sam wollte weiter gehen, doch Dean ließ ihn nicht los. Er drehte Sam an der Schulter zu sich und küsste ihn einfach. Es war ein ganz normaler Kuss, sie hatten noch nicht mal die Augen geschlossen, und doch lag darin soviel Verzweiflung, Leidenschaft und Liebe, dass es sie fast aus den Socken haute. Langsam löste sich Dean wieder von Sam. Dieser stand immer noch wie in Trance vor ihm und bewegte sich nicht mehr. „Bitte bleib hier. Lass uns das Ganze für diese Nacht einfach mal vergessen, okay?!" Dean versuchte es mit einem Hundeblick, der ihm aber nicht so recht gelang. Dennoch zuckte es um Sams Mundwinkel verdächtig. Doch er nickte schwach als Zeichen des Einverständnis und ging dann wieder zu ihrem selbst kreierten „Schlafplatz".

Dean konnte sich gerade noch so ein erleichtertes Seufzen verkneifen, bevor auch er sich, dieses Mal mit größerer Distanz, neben seinen Bruder legte und sich seine Jacke als Decke überwarf. Sam schien tatsächlich Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Dean hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht, derartige Vorstellungen zu verdrängen. Doch nachdem, was eben passiert war... Er hatte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten können. Er wusste jetzt, dass er Sam liebte, brauchte und wollte. Und Sam schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Aber scheinbar hatte Sam Hemmungen. Natürlich hatte er Hemmungen. Sie waren Brüder! Ach, er würde morgen sehen, was geschah, jetzt wollte er erst mal schlafen. Sam schien, dem gleichmäßigen Atem nach zu urteilen, auch schon zu schlafen. Er drehte sich um und es dauerte nicht lange, da war er schon eingeschlafen.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. =) Kapitel 6 wird wahrscheinlich in weniger als einer Woche fertig sein... hoffe ich zumindest... _ also, bis bald. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo ^^

Sry, dass dieses Kapitel etwas länger gedauert hat… aber sobald die Schule wieder losgeht, kommt auch der Stress wieder -.-

Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, nur 6 Kapitel zu schreiben, aber jetzt sieht es so aus, dass es noch ein 7. geben wird.

Dieses Kapitel wird schon einigermaßen heiß… ^///^ ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 6

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean als erster von beiden auf. Er streckte sich und bereute es auf der Stelle wieder. Der harte Boden hatte seinem Nacken ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Und je später es geworden war, desto kälter war es auch gewesen. Vergessen war einfacher gesagt als getan. Er war fast wahnsinnig geworden, weil er immer noch das Gefühl hatte Sams weiche Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Es hatte stundenlang gedauert, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war. Und dann ist er doch wieder wach geworden, weil er mal für kleine Geisterjäger musste und hatte mitbekommen, wie Sam am zittern war. Ob er wach gewesen war, oder tatsächlich am schlafen, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Aber er hatte sich nicht getraut näher zu rücken. Sam war wohl wirklich sauer auf ihn. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht erwähnen sollen, dass er in der Nacht alles mitbekommen hatte. Nun ja, alles stimmte ja auch nicht. Er wusste weder, was Sam geträumt, noch was er gedacht hatte. Ach, wem machte er hier eigentlich was vor? Er konnte es sich doch denken. Vor allem nach letzter Nacht. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er Sam geküsst hatte. Er hatte einfach seinen Bruder geküsst! Und das auch noch, nachdem dieser deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er Dean wieder verlassen wollte. Und das wiederum, nachdem er versucht hatte ihm einen runterzuholen. Sam war die ganze Zeit über wach gewesen und hatte nichts gesagt. Hatte ihn sogar machen lassen. Dann auf einmal hatte er total abgeblockt und alles war schief gelaufen. Es war ziemlich klar, dass sie unbedingt miteinander reden mussten. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Das größte Problem war er selbst. Während er vor Stunden an den Baum gebunden war, hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Dabei hatte er sich schon das Schlimmste ausgemalt. Wenn er nun von der Vogelscheuche abgemurkst worden wäre, hätte er Sam nie sagen können, was er für ihn empfand. Alles, was er in der ganzen Zeit, in der er praktisch auf den Tod gewartet hatte, gewollt hatte, war Sam zu folgen und nie mehr allein zu lassen.

Doch wo er jetzt hier lag und darüber nachdachte, was ihm da eigentlich im Kopf herumspukte, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst einen Dämon auf den Hals gejagt. Er hegte Gefühle für seinen eigenen Bruder! Das durfte nicht sein. Das war verboten. Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Sam. Der hatte sich in der Nacht auf die linke Seite gedreht und Dean blickte ihm genau in die Augen. Ein wenig erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. „Sam… du bist wach?!" Sam verzog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen und drehte sich dann mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Rücken. „Hast du die Nacht auch gerade so überlebt?" Sam gab ihm keine Antwort. „Mein Nacken tut höllisch weh. Jagen ist fast angenehmer, als auf so einem harten Boden zu schlafen, findest du nicht auch?" Doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Stattdessen stand Sam auf und ging zu dem Behälter mit Apfelsaft. Er setzte sich ein wenig davor auf den Boden, lehnte sich dann zurück, sodass er mit dem Mund genau unter der Öffnung war und drehte den Hahn langsam auf. Nach den ersten Tropfen stellte er fest, dass der Saft noch in Ordnung war und drehte weiter auf. Dean hatte sich mittlerweile auch aufgesetzt und schaute dem ganzen interessiert zu. Sam war ein wenig Saft daneben gegangen, der sich nun einen Weg über dessen Wange bahnte und schließlich auch am Hals entlang floss. Dean schluckte hart. In ihm kam das starke Bedürfnis auf, diesen kleinen Apfelsaftweg wegzulecken und schließlich bei Sams Lippen zu enden. Er konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr abwenden. Bis Sam auf einmal den Hahn wieder zudrehte und sich den Saft von Wange und Hals wischte, dabei Dean fixierend. Dieser drehte sich ertappt weg und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Hinterkopf.

„Ähm… ich denke, wir sollten uns auf die Suche nach dem Baum machen…" startete Dean erneut einen Versuch, während er aufstand und zu Sam ging. Dieser stand ebenfalls auf und ging Richtung Treppe, würdigte Dean keines Blickes.

So langsam aber sicher reichte es. „Willst du jetzt nie wieder mit mir reden? Wir müssen darüber reden, das ist dir doch klar?!", fragte er etwas lauter, als gewollt. Doch Sam ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Das war zu viel. Dean ging auf ihn zu, drückte ihn neben der Treppe an die Wand und funkelte ihn missmutig an. Sams Gesicht hingegen war vollkommen ausdruckslos, als er sagte: „Willst du mich jetzt wieder küssen und alles ist in Ordnung?" Dean war geschockt und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. „Sam…" „Dean…", sagte Sam nun leicht flehend und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder weicher. „Ich… muss dir so viel sagen. Ich wollte auf den perfekten Moment warten, aber der wird wohl nie kommen. Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich dich angerufen habe, ist… nun ja… weil ich… ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten ohne dich… ich liebe dich…" Sam hatte die letzten Worte nur noch geflüstert, doch Dean hatte jedes Wort verstanden. „Aber Sam, ich liebe dich doch auch.", sagte er hoffnungsvoll und aufrichtig. Sam hob seinen Kopf wieder und sah ihn wütend an. „Natürlich liebst du mich, wir sind Brüder. Du liebst mich genauso wie Dad. Ach vergiss es einfach, ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verstehst." Aufgebracht drückte er Dean zur Seite, stapfte die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Falltür. Draußen angekommen blieb er abrupt stehen. Dean kam ihm sofort hinterher um Sam aufzuklären, dass er ihn wirklich liebte, mehr als brüderlich, doch als auch er aus dem Keller hinaustrat blieb er stehen und musste das Szenario vor sich erst mal auf sich wirken lassen. Die ganze Apfelplantage war nur noch ein Sumpf aus faulen, matschigen Äpfeln und entwurzelten, morschen Apfelbäumen. „Der Onkel hat Ledergesicht wohl nicht gereicht." „Und gestern war scheinbar die letzte Nacht des Zyklus." „Gut, dann lass uns jetzt den Baum anzünden und aus dieser Stadt verschwinden. Ich hab noch einen Kanister Benzin im Kofferraum." Vergessen waren die letzten Minuten, als die beiden losgingen und sich einen Weg durch die fauligen Äpfel bahnten. Der gesuchte Baum war leicht gefunden, er war nämlich der einzige, der noch in voller Größe in etwa 200 Metern Entfernung auf der Plantage, oder dem, was von ihr übrig geblieben war, stand.

„Mann, ist das ekelhaft. Und überleg dir nur mal wie viel Apfelkuchen man daraus hätte machen können. Verdammter Gott." „Alter, denkst du eigentlich nur ans Essen?" Die beiden schauten sich an und konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es tat gut, so normal mit Sam umzugehen, auch wenn Dean wusste, dass es nicht lange anhalten würde. „Hier lang, der Impala steht da hinten.", dirigierte Dean und schon bald kamen sie am Auto an. Dort wartete schon Emily auf sie. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dean auch sofort. „Ja. Mir geht es gut, danke. Ich wollte euch für eure Hilfe danken. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet und das meiner Tante." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich wusste nicht, was mit euch passiert ist, deshalb bin ich noch mal hier hergekommen. Und um den Baum notfalls alleine anzuzünden." Sie hielt einen kleinen roten Kanister hoch. Dean grinste zufrieden, das lief ja prima. „Dann komm mit, beenden wir die ganze Sache." Sie nickte und folgte ihm. Sam stand noch einige Sekunden an Ort und Stelle und schaute ihnen hinterher. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, aber bei Dean wusste man nie. Eingestehen wollte er es sich nicht, aber in der Tat war er ein wenig eifersüchtig. Nichts desto trotz folgte er ihnen. Am Baum angekommen, schnappte sich Dean den Kanister und schüttete ein wenig Benzin über einen noch halbwegs heilen Ast, bevor Sam den Kanister nahm und den Baum mit dem Brennstoff überschüttete. Dean entzündete derweil den Ast, den Emily ihm abnahm. Sie wollte den Baum selbst zum Brennen bringen und somit ihrer Stadt jede Chance auf eine eventuelle Wiederholung dieses Grauens nehmen. Die drei standen noch eine Weile einfach so da und schauten dem Baum beim verbrennen zu, bis Dean die Stille unterbrach. „Und, was hast du jetzt vor? Bleibst du hier in Burkitsville?" Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit dieser Stadt hab ich abgeschlossen. Ich werde nach Boston gehen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich hinkomme."

„Du fährst einfach mit uns. Wir nehmen dich bis zur nächsten Busstation mit, du steigst in den Bus und schon bist du in Boston." Dean war von seiner eigenen Idee begeistert. Sam wollte schon Einspruch erheben und hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, doch Dean ging einfach wieder mit einem „Kommt, wir fahren." zurück zum Auto.

Nachdem sie erst noch mal bei Emily vorbei gefahren waren um ihre ganzen Sachen einzupacken, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sam musste hinten sitzen. Dean hatte tatsächlich darauf bestanden, dass Emily vorne sitzen sollte. Und was noch schlimmer war: Sie durfte die Musik bestimmen. Jetzt saßen sie also zu dritt in diesem verdammten Auto und hörten irgendeinen Radiosender, der nur Popsongs abspielte. Und Dean schien das nicht die Bohne zu kratzen. Sam war sauer. Erst diese sehr merkwürdige Nacht, in der Dean versucht hatte, ihm einen runterzuholen, dann die misslungene Liebeserklärung und jetzt so was. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er wach auf dem harten kalten Boden gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was Dean zu dessen Handeln bewegt hatte. Ihm war klar geworden, dass Dean ihn sicher nicht einfach so ausgenutzt hätte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nur das Beste für ihn gewollt. Aber trotzdem. Auch der Kuss. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Dean konnte doch unmöglich Gefühle für ihn haben?! Nein. Dean war nie im Leben schwul und schon gar nicht würde er seinen eigenen Bruder begehren. Aber als er Dean seine Liebe gestanden hatte, hatte dieser geantwortet, dass er ihn auch lieben würde. Herrgott, was war das alles schräg. Er müsste jetzt einfach abwarten und dann noch einmal versuchen, mit Dean zu sprechen. Er würde ihm klar machen, dass er ihn mehr als alles auf der Welt und vor allem mehr als einen Bruder liebte. Vielleicht würde Dean dann anders reagieren. Sam atmete tief durch. Da hätte er noch eine harte Nuss zu knacken. Aber jetzt galt es erst mal sich nicht darüber aufzuregen, wie Dean mit dieser Emily umging. Er war ständig dabei irgendwas aus ihrem Leben zu erfragen und unterhielt sich größtenteils nur mit ihr. Zwischendurch drehte er sich auch mal halb um und fragte ihn, ob er das nicht genauso sähe, oder ob er nicht der gleichen Meinung wäre, aber Sam hob jedes Mal einfach zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und schaute dann wieder aus dem Fenster oder murmelte ein „Mh hm." Dean fuhr auch extrem langsam. Man hätte fast schon meinen können, er wolle mit Absicht die Fahrt verlängern. Aber Sam versuchte cool zu bleiben. Wenn er sich jetzt wieder aufregte, würde das nur in einem Fiasko enden. Also blieb er die Fahrt über stumm und schaute aus dem Fenster, setzte sich zwischenzeitlich immer mal wieder so, dass er seine Beine auf der hinteren Sitzbank ausstrecken konnte und hörte Musik mit seinem Handy.

Dean hatte derweil ganz andere Sorgen. Er litt unter dem, was er tat. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so tief sinken, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, er musste Sam eifersüchtig machen. Er hatte genau gemerkt, wie er Emily angeschaut hatte, als Dean sie am Auto begrüßt hatte und als sie dann zum Baum gingen und Emily ständig in seiner Nähe war. Aber wirklich filmreif war erst der Blick, als Dean Emily anbot, sie mitzunehmen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Dean den Entschluss gefasst Sam eifersüchtig zu machen. Er konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass Sam, der sonst immer derjenige war, der alles sofort durchschaute und immer seinen Senf dazugeben konnte, so auf der Leitung stand. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn auch liebt und hatte sogar in der Nacht davor versucht ihm näher zu kommen. Aber Sam schien das nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Nun ja, würde er das Spiel halt so lange weiterspielen, bis Sam auf ihn zukäme und ihn darauf ansprach. Und dann würde er ihm alles genau erklären und hoffen, dass er es dieses Mal verstehen würde. Doch wahrscheinlich würde die reine Argumentation nicht reichen. Würde er Sam halt dieses Mal richtig küssen, da hatte er absolut nichts gegen. Schon bei dem Gedanken war er so voller Vorfreude, dass er nur schwer ein Grinsen verstecken konnte. Nun saßen sie zu dritt im Auto und Sam tat ihm wirklich leid. Wie er sich auf den hinteren Sitzen herumquälte. Und es war absolut nicht einfach sein Baby so zurückzuhalten. Theoretisch wäre er in ca. eineinhalb Stunden schon dagewesen, doch so dauerte es doppelt so lange. Aber irgendwie musste er seinen Bruder doch reizen. Außerdem machte es ihm auch Spaß sich mit Emily zu unterhalten. Sie war wirklich nett und er hoffte, dass sie zurechtkommen würde, nach all dem was sie erlebt hatte.

Nachdem sie die lange quälende Fahrt endlich hinter sich gebracht hatten, kamen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig an. Emily schnappte sich ihre Sachen und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Dabei war Dean natürlich besonders ergriffen und wünschte ihr mehrmals alles Gute auf ihrem weiteren Weg. Sam hätte ihn am liebsten einfach weggezogen und ihn gefragt, was das sollte, aber er hatte keine Lust mit Dean zu sprechen. Doch irgendwann müsste er es tun. Nachdem der Bus weggefahren war setzte Dean sich wieder ins Auto. Sam öffnete die Beifahrertür, beugte sich ins Auto und fragte: „Darf ich wieder vorne sitzen oder soll ich lieber doch hinten Platz nehmen?" Dean stellte sich blöd und antwortete: „Warum hinten? Emily ist doch jetzt weg, ist doch wieder Platz. Oder war es da hinten so gemütlich?" Dean grinste frech. Sam stieg schmollend ein und sie fuhren los. „Ich würde sagen, wir suchen uns hier erst mal ein Zimmer.", warf Dean ein. „Geradeaus, die dritte Straße rechts und die nächste wieder links.", kam es auf einmal von der Seite gemurmelt. Dean staunte. Sam hatte die Stadt offenbar schon besichtigt. Kurze Zeit später standen sie auch schon auf dem Parkplatz eines ziemlich großen Hotels. „Hast du hier die Nacht verbracht?", wollte Dean wissen. „Nein, wollte Geld sparen.", antwortete Sam murmelnd. „Na gut, ich geh rein und hol uns ein Zimmer. Du kannst ja schon mal unsere Sachen holen und mit rein bringen." Dean verließ den Impala und tigerte auf den Eingang zu. Besser konnte es ihn ja gar nicht treffen. Vor kurzem erst hatte er wieder neue Kreditkarten gefälscht, somit konnten sie sich dieses Hotel mal leisten. An der Rezeption angekommen begrüßte ihn eine junge Dame. „Guten Tag, ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett, wenn's möglich wäre?", fragte Dean auch direkt. Die Frau schaute in ihren Computer, lächelte und überreichte ihm zwei Schlüssel. In dem Moment kam auch schon Sam voll bepackt zur Tür rein.

Als er Dean schon wieder bei einer Frau stehend sah, ließ er erst mal alles fallen. Das wollte er einfach nicht glauben. Dean machte sich schon wieder an alles ran, was nicht bei 3 auf dem Baum war. Und er hatte tatsächlich für einen winzigen Augenblick gedacht, Dean könnte irgendeinen ernsten Gedanken gehabt haben, als er ihn vor Stunden geküsst hatte. Das war ja wieder klar.

Dean kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand. Dann schnappte er sich seine Tasche, die Sam fallen lassen hatte und steuerte den Fahrstuhl an. Sam blickte ihm noch etwas in Gedanken hinterher, bevor er auch seine Tasche aufhob und seinem Bruder folgte.

Im Fahrstuhl hörte man außer leiser Musik nichts, bis Dean anfing zu schwärmen. „Hast du das Mädchen an der Rezeption gesehen? Mann, sah die scharf aus." Sam presste mittlerweile schon die Zähne aufeinander und seine Hand drückte immer fester den Gurt der Tasche. Der Fahrstuhl hielt an, man hörte einen kurzen Gong und die Türen öffneten sich. Dean ging den Korridor entlang und suchte die Tür mit ihrer Zimmernummer. Sam trottete ihm hinterher. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie für heute Abend einladen. So kann ich auch gleich mal das Restaurant ausprobieren.", dachte Dean laut. „Du kannst auch mitkommen, vielleicht hat sie ja eine Freundin, oder Schwester. Na, was meinst du?" Dean trieb es wirklich bis auf die Spitze. Er konnte sich nicht mal vorstellen, mit dieser Frau auch noch ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, geschweige denn mit ihr Essen zu gehen. Das wollte er nur noch mit Sam. Und am liebsten noch heute, denn es war schon etwas her, seit er das letzte Mal etwas Richtiges gegessen hatte. Er schaute sich die Zimmernummern an und erkannte, dass ihr Zimmer das übernächste sein musste. „Dort hinten ist unser Zimmer, kommst du?" Dann hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um. In etwa 3 Meter Entfernung stand Sam, die Tasche hatte er wieder fallen lassen und schaute ihn jetzt wütend an. „Sag mal, machst du das eigentlich mit Absicht, oder bist du wirklich so dämlich?" Jetzt war es wohl soweit. Er hatte Sams Grenzen erreicht und war gespannt, wie es weiterging. „Was meinst du?", stellte er sich blöd. „Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine.", wurde Sam immer wütender. „Hey, sollten wir das nicht lieber im Zimmer klären?" Wenn es nun wirklich soweit wäre, dass er Sam über seine Gefühle aufklärte, dann wollte er es nicht mitten im Hotelflur machen. Er ging noch die wenigen Meter zur Tür, schloss sie auf und trat ein. Als erstes konnte man gerade aus einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen sehen. Rechts war eine Tür, wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer. Das Bett musste sich also rechts um die Ecke befinden. Dean grinste. Egal wie ihr Gespräch ausgehen würde, sie würden auf jeden Fall in einem Bett landen. Er stellte seine Sachen neben dem Tisch auf dem Boden ab und begutachtete ihren Schlafplatz. Groß und mit vielen Kissen. Das Geld würde sich lohnen, da war er sich sicher.

Sam war schnell bei Fuß und ließ die Taschen erst mal in dem kleinen Flur fallen, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Er schritt auf Dean zu und schaute dann um die Ecke. „Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte Dean. Doch Sam war geschockt, von dem, was sich ihm da bot. „Was ist das denn?" „Na das siehst du doch. Ein Doppelbett." „Natürlich sehe ich, dass das ein Doppelbett ist…" Sam drehte sich seinem Bruder zu, seine Kiefer pressten sich aufeinander und die Zähne malmten. „Was soll das werden? Du kannst mir unmöglich sagen, dass die hier nur noch ein Zimmer mit einem verdammten Doppelbett hatten. Warum also? Und was sollte dieses ganze Rumgemache mit dieser Emily? Und dann auch noch dieses Mädchen von der Rezeption. Ich gestehe dir meine Liebe und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als auf meinen Gefühlen herumzutrampeln." Sam war Dean verdammt nahe gekommen, sicherlich konnte er sich gerade noch so zurückhalten ihm keine zu schlagen. Dean schaute seinem Bruder in die Augen, als er mit ernster Stimme erwiderte: „Warum machst du dir denn so Gedanken? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Die beiden sind mir doch scheißegal." Sam schnaubte, drehte den Kopf weg und entfernte sich von Dean. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht…", murmelte er. Dean konnte es nicht fassen. War sein Bruder wirklich so doof, oder tat er nur so? „Nein Sam. Du verstehst nicht. Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich liebe dich. Mann, wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen?" Sam wollte schon wieder Protest einlegen. „Aber…", doch Dean ging einfach auf ihn zu, drehte ihn an der Schulter um und presste seine Lippen auf Sams, drückte ihn dabei ein wenig unsanft an die Wand. Einige Sekunden standen sie einfach nur so da, Dean hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände lagen noch immer auf Sams Schultern, bis dieser plötzlich auch seine Augen schloss und seinen Mund zögerlich öffnete. Eine kleine vorwitzige Zungenspitze strich an Deans Lippen entlang und brachte diesen zum Grinsen. Er öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig und merkte sofort, wie Sam versuchte mit seiner Zunge in Deans Mund vorzudringen. Dean merkte auch Sams Hände, die sich zaghaft auf seine Hüften legten und ihn so noch ein Stückchen näher zogen. Da machte Dean halt. Er trennte sich von Sam, ließ die Hände aber immer noch auf dessen Schultern liegen. Sam hatte mittlerweile die Augen wieder geöffnet, um zu sehen, was mit Dean los war und sah direkt in zwei strahlend grüne Augen. „Verstehst du jetzt endlich? Ich liebe dich auch… Ich war mir am Anfang noch unsicher, aber als du mir heute morgen deine Gefühle gestanden hast, da… ich wäre dir am liebten um den Hals gefallen... ich war so erleichtert. Aber du…", doch weiter kam Dean nicht. Sam hatte sich einfach nach vorne gebeugt und Deans Mund mit seinem verschlossen. Er startete sofort mit so viel Leidenschaft, dass Dean fast schwindelig wurde. Dabei legte er eine Hand um Deans Nacken.

Sam bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, den Dean ihm auch gewährte. Ihre Zungen stupsten sich an und umspielten einander. Sam ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen leicht an Deans Unterlippe zu saugen. Ihr Kuss wurde immer fordernder. Sam war überglücklich. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Was er die ganze Zeit eigentlich bewusst verdrängt hatte, war jetzt wirklich wahr. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte die ganze Zeit über ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung geleuchtet, den er immer wieder in die dunkelsten Ecken verdrängt hatte. Doch dieser kleine Funke war jetzt zu einem riesigen lodernden Feuer geworden. Jetzt wusste er, dass Dean ihn wirklich liebte. Eigentlich konnte er sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Aber Deans Hände, die sich auf seine Hüften legten und ihn näher zu ihm hinzogen, bestätigten ihm, dass er sich das alles nicht einbildete.

Langsam trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder mit kleinen sanften Küssen, bis sie sich leicht keuchend Stirn an Stirn gegenüberstanden. Sams Lippen kribbelten wie verrückt, wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte der Kuss nie enden müssen.

„Du… hast es also endlich verstanden?", fragte Dean, während er ihm hoffnungsvoll in die Augen schaute. Sam nickte leicht, worauf Dean grinste. „Du solltest duschen gehen, du riechst nach faulen Äpfeln.", bekam Sam zu hören. Gerade wollte er dasselbe dem Mann gegenüber sagen, als dieser sich jedoch schon umgedreht hatte und Richtung Badezimmer ging. Dabei streifte er sich Jacke und Hemd gleichzeitig von den Armen. Bevor er allerdings die Tür öffnete, entledigte er sich noch seines T-Shirts, sodass er nur noch mit Jeans bekleidet da stand und zwinkerte Sam grinsend zu. Dann war er auch schon im Bad verschwunden. Sam schluckte. Dean sah echt so scharf aus und wenn er sich vorstellte, wie dieser jetzt unter der Dusche stand, wurde ihm verdammt heiß. Ihm fiel automatisch sein Einkauf in dem Sexshop ein. Vielleicht brauchte er es doch nicht alleine auszuprobieren. Aus einem Impuls heraus stellte er seine Tasche mit der darin gut versteckten kleinen blauen Tüte neben das große Bett. Man wusste ja nie. Dann begann er auch direkt sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszuziehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen begab auch er sich nun ins Bad. Als er die Tür öffnete war er überrascht. Das Badezimmer war größer, als er geglaubt hatte. Geradeaus war ein Waschbecken und daneben eine Toilette. Wenn man das Bad ganz betreten hatte, sah man rechts eine ziemlich große Dusche, in der sich Dean befand und schon zu duschen angefangen hatte. Schnell machte auch das letzte Kleidungsstück einen Abflug in die nächste Ecke, bevor Sam auf die Dusche zuschritt und die Schiebetür öffnete.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr.", wurde er sofort von Dean begrüßt, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Das Wasser reichte dank des großen Duschkopfes bis zu Sam und obwohl es angenehm warm war, bekam er eine Gänsehaut und seine Brustwarzen wurden hart. Er betrachtete die Kehrseite seines Bruders und bemerkte, wie sich sein Blut deutlich an einer Stelle sammelte. Wenn er Dean nicht sofort küssen durfte, würde er wahnsinnig werden. Deshalb überbrückte er auch noch die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte seine Arme von unten um Deans Oberkörper und presste sich ganz nah an diesen. Dean legte seine Hände über Sams und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten und seitlich. Sam konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, drehte seinen Kopf ebenfalls und küsste Dean leidenschaftlich. Dean drehte sich irgendwann ganz um und legte seine Arme um Sam. Eine ließ er langsam nach unten wandern und fuhr über die weiche und doch feste Rundung. Sam keuchte in Deans Mund. Diese Berührungen taten so gut. Und verfehlten ihre Wirkung keineswegs, denn schon bald stand Sams kleiner Freund wie eine Eins und drückte sich gegen Deans ebenfalls ziemlich harte Männlichkeit. Dean unterbrach kurz ihren Kuss und schaute zwischen sich und Sam nach unten. Dann nahm er ihre beiden Erektionen in die Hand und ließ diese mit festem Griff langsam auf und ab fahren. Sam stöhnte auf und selbst Dean konnte ein kleines Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Hand wurde zunehmend schneller, bis Sam seine Hand auf Deans legte und ihn stoppte. Schwer atmend küsste er seinen Bruder flüchtig und ließ seine Lippen dann wandern. Angefangen bei Deans leicht kratziger Wange, über den Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein. Nebenbei strich er immer wieder mit der Hand über Deans Brust und reizte dessen Brustwarzen, indem er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und leicht drückte oder einfach mit der Handfläche darüber strich. Und jedes Mal entwich Dean ein Laut, der einem unterdrückten Stöhnen glich. Das wollte Sam ändern, da ging sicher noch mehr. Er ging vor seinem Bruder in die Hocke und küsste die festen Bauchmuskeln. Seine Hände fuhren Deans Oberschenkel entlang, bewusst die goldene Mitte auslassend. Nur ab und an berührte die Spitze von Deans Männlichkeit Sams Hals oder Brust, was ihn schier verrückt machte. Er ließ seine Hand durch Sams Haare fahren und versuchte so, dessen Kopf mit leichtem Druck zur richtigen Stelle zu dirigieren, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Doch Sam wollte seinen Bruder an seine Grenzen bringen, was ihm anscheinend ziemlich gut gelang, denn Dean stütze sich schon mit einer Hand an der Wand links von ihm ab und hatte auch schon Stöhnlautstärke erreicht. Und als Sam immer wieder die Innenseite von Deans Oberschenkeln entlang küsste und heiße Spuren mit der Zunge hinterließ, war es zu viel für Dean.

„Sam… bitte…" stöhnte er. „Was bitte?", murmelte Sam fragend, gerade dabei Deans Leisten hinab zu küssen. „Bitte Sam… nimm ihn endlich in den Mund. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus…", flehte Dean förmlich. Sam grinste. Na also, es ging doch. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen in die gewünschte Richtung wandern. Er nahm Deans Schaft in seine Hand und drückte leicht zu. Sein Mund war nur noch ein paar Millimeter von seinem Ziel entfernt. Er schaute nach oben und direkt in die lustverhangenen Augen seines Bruders. Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Verdammt Sam!" Obwohl Dean immer noch eine Hand auf Sams Hinterkopf liegen hatte, unternahm er nichts um das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Aber Sam wollte ihn auch nicht mehr länger warten lassen. Sanft wie ein Lufthauch berührte er mit seinen Lippen die glänzende Spitze. Das hatte er noch nie an einem lebendigen Objekt ausprobiert, aber er wusste, was ihm selbst gefiel und dann müsste es bei Dean wohl nicht viele Unterschiede geben. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schob seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne. Gleichzeitig versuchte er ein Vakuum in seinem Mund zu schaffen, was ihm offenbar gelang, denn Deans Mund verließ ein lautes langgezogenes Stöhnen. Mit der linken Hand legte er bei sich selbst Hand an. Wieder blickte er nach oben und beobachtete wie Dean sich genussvoll über die Lippen leckte und nach unten schaute um Sam zu beobachten. Dean konnte sehen, wie sein bestes Stück noch einige Zentimeter mehr im Mund seines Bruders verschwand. Doch erst als er in Sams Augen schaute ließ seine Selbstbeherrschung ihn im Stich. Sam wollte gerade seine Zunge einsetzen, da hörte er nur noch ein „Sam… ich…" und schon ergoss sich Dean in seinem Mund. Etwas überrascht versuchte Sam alles zu schlucken, doch da er so was noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte, war er etwas überfordert und ein kleiner Rest lief ihm am Mundwinkel entlang. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde. So konnte er gar nicht zeigen, was er alles drauf hatte. Nun ja, dafür würde er sicher noch genügend Gelegenheiten bekommen. Doch jetzt stand er erst mal wieder auf und fing Deans Lippen ein. Ohne diesen vorher zu warnen öffnete er gleich seinen Mund und ließ Dean mit dem kleinen Rest der leicht nussig-bitter schmeckenden Flüssigkeit sich selbst schmecken.

Dean wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Aber dann tat es ihm auch leid, dass er Sam so spät gewarnt hatte und dieser somit gar keine Chance mehr gehabt hatte, von ihm abzulassen. Doch jetzt war er viel zu abgelenkt um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er war immer noch total außer Puste. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte es noch keine Frau geschafft ihn so schnell mit dem Mund zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Aber Sam hatte einfach so heiß ausgesehen, wie er da vor ihm gekniet hatte und dieser Blick erst. Und jetzt war er wieder dabei ihn in Grund und Boden zu küssen. Dean musste unbedingt etwas tun, schließlich war Sam noch nicht gekommen und nach DER Nummer konnte und wollte er jetzt nicht einfach die Dusche verlassen und Sam so stehen lassen. Er unterbrach den Kuss und schaute zwischen ihnen nach unten, und was er da sah, ließ ihn hart schlucken. Sam hatte seine harte Länge in der Hand und rieb sie in schnellem Tempo. Dean war so fasziniert von diesem Anblick, dass er gar nicht wegschauen konnte. Er blickte in Sams Gesicht um festzustellen, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und schnell durch den leicht geöffneten Mund atmete. Sams andere Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und drückte ziemlich feste zu, doch das bekam Dean kaum mit. Er war gefangen von der Aussicht, die sich ihm bot. Wie Sams Hand in ungestümem Rhythmus seine Männlichkeit bearbeitete, immer wieder kurz über die Spitze strich. Erst jetzt fiel Dean auf, dass an seinem kleinen Bruder wirklich alles verdammt groß war. Doch schnell war dieser Gedanke vergessen, als er ein lautes „Aahh…" hörte und sah, wie die milchige Flüssigkeit in pulsierenden Schüben auf Deans Oberkörper spritze. Wenn er nicht schon gekommen wäre, wäre es spätestens jetzt passiert.

Doch plötzlich bekam er ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte zugelassen, dass er in Sams Mund gekommen war und dieser sich selbst jetzt auch noch Erlösung verschafft hatte. „Sam… entschuldige…ich war so…", Deans Erklärung wurde unterbrochen, als Sam ihn flüchtig küsste. „Schon okay.", lächelte er ihn an und küsste ihn dann wieder. Dean würde schon noch Gelegenheit bekommen, sich zu revanchieren. Sie duschten noch zusammen und wuschen sich gegenseitig, wohl darauf bedacht sich nicht wieder gegenseitig anzuheizen und deshalb auch nur lauwarmes Wasser benutzend. Als sie fertig waren stiegen sie aus der Dusche und trockneten sich gegenseitig ab. Dean fiel es sehr schwer, seine Finger bei sich zu lassen, und auch Sam musste sich zusammenreißen, doch irgendwie schafften sie es dann doch noch trocken und angezogen aus dem Bad zu kommen. Sie hatten mittlerweile beschlossen, dass sie erst mal etwas Vernünftiges essen gehen würden, schließlich hatten sie die letzte Nacht nur von Äpfeln und Apfelsaft gelebt und sich außerdem ein gutes Essen redlich verdient. So verließen sie einige Minuten später zusammen ihr Hotelzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg.

Sodale… da ja jetzt wieder Schule angesagt ist werde ich für das letzte Kapitel wohl ein bisschen länger brauchen, aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen und hab mir auch schon ein Mini-Notizheft geholt, damit ich auch während der Busfahrt weiter schreiben kann… xDD Also dann bis bald *den schwarzen Zauberumhang überwerf und verschwindibus*

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
Sodale… da ja jetzt wieder Schule angesagt ist werde ich für das letzte Kapitel wohl ein bisschen länger brauchen, aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen und hab mir auch schon ein Mini-Notizheft geholt, damit ich auch während der Busfahrt weiter schreiben kann… xDD Also dann bis bald *den schwarzen Zauberumhang überwerf und verschwindibus*


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ^^

Hier ist nun das (vorserst) endgültige Finale. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich kam jeden Tag erst um halb 5 heim und dann noch Hausaufgaben und so... -.- aber jetzt bin ich endlich fertig ^^ Zum Glück konnte ich während der Busfahrt schreiben, sonst hätte es noch länger gedauert... _ Bus fahren is ja auch mega langweilig... aber wenn man dann da sitzt und fleißig ne Slash-Szene schreibt... ^///^ is schon geil... xD Soo.. genug gelabert, unten muss ich ja auch noch en Kommentar abgeben xD. Ich hoffe, das letzte Kapitel gefällt euch ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 7

Im hoteleigenen Restaurant angekommen suchten sich die beiden einen Tisch für zwei abseits der anderen Paare und Familien. Es war mittlerweile früher Abend, aber dennoch schon dunkel, sodass der Raum mit sanftem Licht erhellt wurde. Als die beiden dem jeweils anderen gegenüber Platz genommen hatten, kam auch schon ein Kellner, der ihnen die Speisekarte brachte und die Bestellung der Getränke aufnehmen wollte. Dean meldete sich sofort und wollte ein Bier bestellen, doch Sam konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten. Er schaute schnell in die Getränkekarte und schlug dann vor: „Wie wär's wenn wir mal diesen ‚Tropical Love' probieren? Mit Ananas und Maracuja. Und ohne Alkohol. Wir nehmen zwei.", wandte er sich einfach an den Kellner und beachtete den verdutzt dreinschauenden Dean gar nicht. Während der Kellner verschwand um ihnen die Drinks zu holen, durchstöberten sie die Speisekarte. Nach kurzem Überfliegen wussten beide sofort, was sie nahmen. Sam entschied sich für einen großen Salatteller, während Dean natürlich ein Steak mit Country Kartoffeln nahm. Als der Kellner mit ihren Getränken kam und sich ihre Bestellungen notierte, fügte Sam auch noch zweimal Obstsalat als Nachtisch hinzu. Dean hob daraufhin die Augenbrauen und schaute skeptisch. Doch Sam ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern probierte den Drink. Dean machte es ihm gleich nach schaute sich nach dem ersten Schluck das gelbe trübe Getränk zweifelnd an. Ein Bier hätte ihm jetzt besser geschmeckt. Warum hatte Sam eigentlich diesen Drink bestellt? „ Du, Sam. Warum halte ich jetzt eigentlich keine Flasche Bier in der Hand?", wollte er wissen. „Schmeckt doch gut, ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast.", antwortete Sam einfach und nahm demonstrativ noch einen großen Schluck. Natürlich hatte er sich etwas dabei gedacht. Auch der Obstsalat war nicht nur eine Laune gewesen. Jessica hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass sich Obst, vor allem Ananas, positiv auf den Geschmack von Sperma auswirkte, was sie natürlich auch ausprobiert hatten. Erfolgreich. Nun wollte er sicher gehen, dass Dean nicht abgeschreckt wurde, falls es soweit käme, dass dieser ihm einen Blowjob geben würde, was er natürlich hoffte. Sam war sich sicher, dass Dean noch nie in seinem Leben einen Mann oral befriedigt hatte und so wollte er alle bedenklichen Überraschungen von vorn herein ausschließen. Er selbst wusste ja schon, wie Dean schmeckte und freute sich schon auf das nächste Mal, da er es wirklich gemocht hatte, doch er war auch wahnsinnig neugierig, wie sich die Ananas bei Dean auswirkte. Und bei diesem wusste man nie. Sicher war sicher, deshalb hatte er auch noch einen Obstsalat bestellt. Und wenn Dean ihn auch aß, war es umso besser. Nur war es wahrscheinlich so, dass die Ananas erst morgen ihre Wirkung entfalten würde.

Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, redeten sie über die Zeit, die sie getrennt voneinander verbracht hatten. Dean erzählte, wie gerissen die Leute gewesen sind, und dass er ohne Emily wohl aufgeschmissen gewesen wäre. Sam wollte von diesem Mädchen nichts mehr hören und fing deshalb an von sich zu erzählen. Meg erwähnte er mit Absicht nicht. Schließlich hatte er sie einfach getroffen, nichts weiter. Sie gingen nun getrennte Wege uns würden sich wohl nie wieder treffen. Auch verschwieg er Dean den Besuch im Sexshop. Erstens würde Dean es sicher noch früh genug herausfinden und zweitens sollte Dean lieber so wenig wie möglich darüber wissen. Bei manchen Artikeln wusste er immer noch nicht, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, diese einfach wieder zurückzugeben…

Er erzählte Dean also eigentlich nur davon, wie er in der Bibliothek gewesen war um Informationen herauszufinden. Und Dean hinterfragte das auch nicht, da Sam für ihn ja schon immer der streberhafte Collageboy gewesen ist.

Nachdem sie sich etwa eine halbe Stunde lang unterhalten hatten, brachte der Kellner ihnen das Essen. Dean haute rein, als wäre er kurz vorm Verhungern. Nun ja, verdenken konnte Sam es ihm nicht, hatte er selbst doch auch schon lange nichts Vernünftiges mehr zwischen den Zähnen gehabt.

Das Essen verlief größtenteils ohne Worte. Bis auf das eine Mal, wo Sam ein wenig Salatsoße von einem zu groß geratenen Salatblatt, das nicht auf Anhieb in seinen Mund gewollt hatte, am Mundwinkel hängen hatte. Dean hatte sich seinen Bruder erst amüsiert angeschaut, bevor er ihn durch ein Handzeichen dazu aufgefordert hatte, sich ein wenig über den Tisch zu beugen und ihm dann den Tropfen Salatsoße weggeküsst hatte. Sam war erst ein wenig geschockt gewesen, schließlich hatten sie sich die letzte dreiviertel Stunde so verhalten wie immer. Und dann hatte Dean ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit sozusagen geküsst. Die ganze Sache war irgendwie sehr bizarr und ungewohnt. In Zukunft würde er Dean überall berühren können, ohne seine Hand wieder geschockt zurückzuziehen. Sie könnten sich überall und immer küssen, wenn sie wollten. Aber Moment. Was war mit ihrem Dad? Der würde sie sicher eigenhändig zum Teufel jagen, wenn er das wüsste.

Mittlerweile wurde der Obstsalat schon aufgetischt und Dean stürzte sich auf die Schale mit Bananen-, Apfel-, Pfirsich-, Kiwi-, und Ananasstückchen. Das schmeckte richtig gut und war mal wieder was anderes. Dean fühlte sich rundum wohl. Besser konnte sein Leben doch nicht laufen. Er hatte eine Stadt von einem grausamen Gott befreit, seinem Bruder seine Liebe gestanden und saß nun mit diesem bei einem richtig leckeren Abendessen. Was wollte man(n) mehr? Er schaute fröhlich in Sams Richtung und musste erkennen, dass dieser wohl nicht so glücklich war. Er schob sich anscheinend in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster schauend den Löffel mit Obst in den Mund. Dean beobachtete ihn noch einige Minuten, er hatte mittlerweile fertig gegessen und wartete jetzt nur noch auf seinen Bruder. Sam schien gemerkt zu haben, dass er beobachtete wurde, denn plötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf und sah direkt in Deans fragendes Gesicht. „Sam? Was ist los?", wollte Dean wissen, doch Sam schaute ihn nur mit einem leidenden Ausdruck an. „Na los, sag schon. Hat es dir nicht geschmeckt? Du kannst auch noch was anderes haben, ist doch kein Problem.", versuchte Dean die Ursache von Sams Stimmung herauszufinden. Dieser seufzte und sagte betrübt: „Wir können das nicht machen." „Was Sam? Rede mit mir!" Dean wurde nervös. Was ging nur in Sams Kopf vor? Irgendwas stimmte nicht. „Wie konnten wir das überhaupt zulassen?" Sam schaute ihn zwar an, aber Dean konnte genau sehen, dass er ihm nicht wirklich in die Augen schaute, sondern in Gedanken war. Und dann plötzlich stand Sam auf und verließ das Restaurant schnellen Schrittes. Dean reagierte sofort. Während er versuchte ihm zu folgen, kramte er eine der vielen Kreditkarten aus seinem Geldbeutel, legte sie mit den Worten „Ich hol sie später wieder ab" auf den Tresen und verließ ebenfalls das Restaurant. Warum lief Sam auf einmal weg? Was war nur passiert? Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder zu viel nachgedacht, anstatt einfach mal auf sein Gefühl zu hören. Dean konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich die Fahrstuhltür schloss. Er entschloss sich kurzerhand dazu die Treppe zu nehmen und rannte los. Zum Glück lag ihr Zimmer nur im dritten Stock, so musste er nicht so viele Stufen steigen, aber das bekam er sowieso nicht mit. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um Sam. Endlich oben angekommen sah er, wie Sam die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich zuschlug. Total verwirrt öffnete er die Tür mit seinem Schlüssel und betrat das Zimmer. Dort sah er, wie Sam mit seiner Tasche in der Hand auf ihn zu kam.

„Lass mich vorbei! Bitte." Sam schenkte ihm einen flehenden Blick. „Einen Teufel werde ich tun!", entgegnete Dean und schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall. „Los, du setzt dich jetzt da hin und erzählst mir, was los ist!" Er ging auf seinen Bruder zu und versuchte ihn an den Schultern zum Bett zu schieben, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn Sam schien das nicht zu gefallen. Am Bett angekommen nahm er Sam die Tasche aus der Hand und drückte ihn nach unten auf die weiche Matratze, setzte sich dann daneben. Sam legte seine Stirn sofort in seine Handflächen und seufzte. „Es geht einfach nicht, Dean. Das darf nicht sein, ich bin dein Bruder. Das ist nicht normal." Jetzt war Dean aber verwundert. Natürlich war ihm die ganze Sache auch durch den Kopf gegangen, nicht nur einmal. Aber letztendlich war es ihm egal. Dann waren sie halt Brüder, die sich liebten. Na und? Sie jagten schließlich auch Geister, mutierte Menschen und ausgeflippte Vogelscheuchen, da war das wohl das geringste Problem. Genau das versuchte er nun auch Sam zu erklären. „Sam… wir sind Brüder, ich weiß, aber wir lieben uns. Ich liebe dich. Das ist doch alles, was zählt. Unser Leben ist sowieso nicht normal, denkst du, da kommt es auf diese Kleinigkeit an? Außerdem weiß keiner, dass wir Brüder sind." Einige Minuten war es ganz still im Raum. Dean dachte schon, dass Sam jetzt wieder auf Stumm schalten würde, doch dann erwiderte er: „Ich stimme dir ja zu, aber was ist mit Dad? Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

Dean musste zugeben, dass er sich darüber noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Siehst du…", sagte Sam leise, nachdem Dean seinen Kopf nachdenklich in eine andere Richtung gedreht hatte. „Aber Dad ist nicht da. Wie lange haben wir ihn jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen? Und bis wir ihn das nächste Mal treffen dauert bestimmt auch noch." „Und was ist dann? Wir tun einfach so, als wäre alles normal?" „Ähm, ja. Warum nicht?" Dean verstand nicht ganz, wo Sam das Problem sah. Natürlich. Sie konnten wohl kaum wie ein normales Liebespaar vor ihrem Dad auftreten, aber es würde sicher auch nicht so dermaßen schwer sein, sich für wenige Tage, wenn überhaupt, zurückzuhalten. Für Dean lief es doch gerade so gut. Er wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass das alles wegen ihrem Dad zerbrechen könnte. „Denkst du wirklich, das könnte funktionieren?", fragte Sam in die Stille hinein. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Sie saßen einfach stumm nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Bis Dean wieder das Wort ergriff und leise sagte: „Wir können es versuchen. Nein, wir werden es versuchen. Denkst du etwa, ich kann jetzt noch die Finger von dir lassen, nachdem was du in der Dusche mit mir gemacht hast?" Dean schaute seinen Bruder breit grinsend und mit vielsagendem Blick an.

Sam hätte am liebsten noch irgendetwas entgegnet, einfach weil es in seiner Natur lag immer möglichst logisch und richtig zu denken. Doch nach diesem Blick, der auf so viel mehr hoffen ließ, wollte er einfach nichts mehr erwidern. „Dean?", fragte er sanft, sich dabei unbewusst Stück für Stück nach vorne beugend. „Mmh?" Deans Blick war von Sams Lippen gefangen. Sie kamen sich immer näher. Dean legte automatisch den Kopf leicht schief und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte Sam nun schon ein paar Mal geküsst, doch dieses Mal schien es wieder anders zu sein. Tatsächlich war er so aufgeregt, wie ein junges Mädchen, vor ihrem ersten Date. Nicht das er wüsste, wie sich so was anfühlte, aber so stellte er es sich vor. Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen endlich. Es war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag, nur viel sanfter und angenehmer. Die beiden schlossen automatisch ihre Augen und genossen das sinnliche Berühren ihrer Lippen. Dean rutschte noch ein Stück näher, sodass sich ihre Beine berührten und legte seine rechte Hand auf Sams Oberschenkel. Ihr Kuss wurde von Minute zu Minute leidenschaftlicher und als Dean seine Hand nach oben wandern ließ und ganz kurz über Sams Schritt strich, öffnete dieser keuchend den Mund und Dean ergriff die Gelegenheit um seine Zunge ins Geschehen zu bringen. Dean wurde immer fordernder und fing an, Sam leicht nach links auf den Rücken ins Bett zu drücken. Dieser lag jetzt quer auf der Matratze, die Beine noch auf dem Boden vorm Bett stehend und Dean kniete über ihm, jeweils ein Bein an seiner Seite. Sam versuchte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen und schaffte es mit ein wenig Feingefühl in den Zehenspitzen sogar auch die Socken loszuwerden. Dann stützte er sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und rutschte unter Dean etwas mehr in die Mitte des Bettes und so, dass er normal mit dem Kopf auf dem Kissen lag. Dean war dabei von Sam runtergekrabbelt, zog sich ebenfalls erst den einen Schuh mit Socke, dann den anderen aus. Dann krabbelte er wieder über Sam, beugte er sich nach vorne und fing dessen Lippen in einen heißen Kuss ein, legte dabei seine Hände auf Sams Oberkörper.

Sam spürte wie Deans Finger langsam nach unten wanderten und versuchten, sich unter sein T-Shirt zu schieben. Um das besser hinzubekommen, trennte sich Dean von Sams Lippen und richtete sich auf, setzte sich dabei auf Sams Oberschenkel. Dieser schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und beobachtete wie Dean seine Hände unter Sams T-Shirt verschwinden ließ. Die sanften Berührungen rund um seinen Bauchnabel und über seine Muskeln ließen eine Gänsehaut über Sams Körper rollen und seine Brustwarzen hart werden. Doch da er immer noch lag, kamen Deans Hände vom T-Shirt gehindert nicht so weit nach oben. Also richtete Sam sich schnell auf, kam seinem Bruder dadurch verdammt nahe, zog sich das Oberteil von hinten über den Kopf und schmiss es zur Seite. Dean grinste. Dann fühlte dieser auch schon, wie Sam sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte. Da es nicht zugeknöpft war, schob er es ihm einfach über die Schultern und Dean befreite sich schnell selbst aus den Ärmeln. Wo er sowieso gerade dabei war, sich auszuziehen, folgte dem Hemd auch sogleich sein T-Shirt. Sam hatte sich derweil wieder zurückgelegt und betrachtete den wunderschönen Körper und das faszinierende Muskelspiel vor sich eingehend. Wie oft hatte er sich dieses Bild schon vorgestellt? Und nun war es Wirklichkeit. Und was für eine Wirklichkeit. Dean lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, dabei mit seiner Hüfte nach vorne rutschend und machte ihm deutlich, wie erregt er schon war, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.

Deans Inneres fühlte sich an wie der Bau einer riesigen Ameisenkolonie. Überall kribbelte es, wenn Sam ihm über den Rücken streichelte. Er ließ sein Becken kreisen und brachte Sam zum Aufkeuchen. Mittlerweile war wohl nicht nur seine, sondern auch Sammys Hose zu eng geworden. Aber das würde er ändern. Er ließ von Sams Lippen ab und küsste sich einen Weg zu dessen Ohr. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über dessen Ohrmuschel wandern und brachte Sam damit zu einem leisen halb lachenden Aufschrei. „Nicht Dean… das kitzelt…" Um Sam nicht nur dieses Kitzeln zu bescheren, kniete er sich wieder über Sam, so dass sich ihre unteren Körperhälften nicht berührten, legte seine Hand auf Sams Schritt und drückte etwas fester zu, während er immer noch Sams Ohr küsste. Sam war von Deans Hand auf seiner Männlichkeit so überrascht, aber auch angetan, dass er laut stöhnte. „War das schon alles?", fragte Dean mit rauer Stimme und leckte ein letztes mal über Sams Ohr, bevor er mit seinen feuchten Lippen über Sams Hals strich und an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter ankam. Dort saugte er sich fest und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die wachsende Beule in Sams Jeans. Sam wusste nicht, auf was er sich eher konzentrieren sollte. Diese himmlischen Lippen an seinem Hals oder die feste reibende Hand an seiner Erektion? Er wusste es nicht, beides fühlte sich einfach wahnsinnig gut an. Dean hatte aber so seine Pläne, weshalb er von Sams Hals abließ und weiter runter wanderte. Auch die Hand blieb nicht dort, wo sie war, sondern streichelte Sams Oberkörper hinauf zu dessen rechter Brustwarze. Seine Lippen legten sich um die andere und er begann beide zu reizen. Sam drückte sich automatisch den Lippen und der Hand entgegen und atmete sehr schnell, sodass sich sein Brustkorb in schnellerem Tempo hob und senkte. Dean machte es richtig Spaß mit Sams harten Nippel zu spielen und zog hin und wieder auch mal leicht mit den Zähnen dran. Das Beste daran war, dass sein kleiner Sammy jedes Mal leise ein langgezogenes „Dean…" stöhnte. „Gefällt dir das?", raunte er ihm nach dem letzten Mal zu. Sam hatte zwischendurch seine Augen geschlossen, öffnete sie jetzt und schaute Dean nickend und sich über die Lippen leckend in die Augen.

Dean war schon immer ein Spielkind gewesen und auch jetzt genoss er es in vollen Zügen mit Sam zu spielen. Nachdem er jetzt herausgefunden hatte, dass Sam es offenbar genoss nicht nur mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden, ließ er von dessen Brustwarzen ab und fuhr mit seiner Zunge zwischen Sams angespannten Bauchmuskeln nach unten zum Bauchnabel. Während er immer wieder um diesen herum Küsse verteilte und nur ab und zu die Zunge darin versenkte, beschäftigten sich seine Hände mit dem Öffnen von Sams Gürtel, sowie dem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss der Jeans. Nachdem diese Hürde endlich überwunden war richtete er sich wieder auf und ließ eine Hand in die nun offene Hose wandern. So weit war er schon einmal gewesen. Wie letzte Nacht nahm er Sams harte Länge in die Hand, nur noch durch die Shorts von seinem Ziel getrennt. „Sammy Sammy… was haben wir denn hier?", fragte er anzüglich und drückte ein wenig fester zu, was Sam ein Stöhnen entlockte. Dean stieg von Sam runter und zog ihm die Jeans an den Füßen von den Beinen. Sam half ihm, in dem er sein Becken anhob und die Beine zu sich hoch zog um schneller aus der Jeans zu kommen. Nun lag Sam vor ihm mit nichts weiter gekleidet, als seinen weißen Shorts, die besser auch so schnell wie möglich verschwanden. Bei dem Anblick von Sams langer Härte, die seitlich unter dem Stoff verborgen lag, schoss eine Menge Blut in Deans untere Regionen, sodass ihm seine Jeans entschieden zu eng war. Sam schien das auch bemerkt zu haben, denn er hatte sich aufgesetzt und fing an, Deans Hose zu öffnen. Als er das mit vor Anspannung zitternden Händen geschafft hatte, streifte Dean die Jeans nach unten und mit ein wenig Geschick in den Beinen lag sie schnell am Boden. Er kniete jetzt aufrecht vor dem sitzenden Sam, der anfing seinen Bauch zu küssen und gerade seine Hand auf Deans Beule legen wollte, als dieser ihn an den Schultern zurück in die Matratze schubste. „Äh äh, Sammy. Du wirst deine Hände schön bei dir lassen.", befahl Dean ihm sozusagen. Dann kniete er sich so über Sam, dass sein rechtes Bein zwischen Sams Beinen war und umgekehrt, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Sam. Währenddessen rieb er sich an Sams Bein und konnte selbst ein kleines Keuchen nicht zurückhalten.

Ruckzuck befand sich Deans Hand in Sams Shorts. Endlich hatte er diesen bezaubernden Körperteil in der Hand und fing direkt an die volle Länge langsam zu reiben. Wieder trennte er sich von Sams Lippen und befand sich im nächsten Moment mit dem Gesicht über Sams Erektion wieder. Er hakte die Finger in den Bund der Shorts und zog langsam, dabei die frei werdenden Teile der Haut küssend. Es fehlte noch ein kleines Stück, bis Sams Männlichkeit vollkommen nackt sein würde. Und genau an diesem Punkt stoppte Dean. Er schaute sich Sam an, sah, wie dieser mit geschlossenen Augen und heftig atmend die Hände ins Laken gekrallt hatte und offenbar voller Spannung darauf wartete, dass Dean weiter machte. Doch das passierte nicht. Dean schaute wartend in Sams Richtung und legte selbst bei sich Hand an. Hätte man ihm jemals gesagt, dass er mal so hart werden würde beim Anblick seines Bruders, hätte er demjenigen wahrscheinlich einen Geist auf den Hals gehetzt. Plötzlich öffnete Sam die Augen und schaute ihn an, während er sich auf seinen Ellbogen abstützte um besser nach unten schauen zu können. „Warum…", Sam schluckte hart. „Warum machst du nicht weiter?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Dean senkte seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf den Stoff über Sams Erektion. „Soll ich weitermachen?", murmelnde er grinsend gegen die Beule vor sich. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten befreite er auch noch den Rest von Sams Shorts. Dessen Männlichkeit richtete sich vollständig vor ihm auf. Dean zog weiter an den Shorts und Sam hob seinen Hintern an, damit Dean das Kleidungsstück komplett entfernen konnte. Sam hatte seinen Oberkörper immer noch erhoben und beobachtete, wie Dean seine Hand um Sams Schaft legte und langsam anfing sie zu bewegen. Dean wusste nur von sich selbst, was ihm gefiel. Früher wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen einen anderen Schwanz als seinen in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch jetzt ging es um Sammy und der wartete sicher auf noch mehr als einen Handjob. Nur wie sollte er das machen? Er hatte doch noch nie ein männliches Geschlechtsteil im Mund. Wenn er nun alles falsch machen würde? Während er sich diese Gedanken machte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sich das Tempo seiner Hand verändert hatte: er rieb viel schneller und kräftiger an Sams Härte, was ihm erst bewusst wurde, als Sams Stöhnen zunehmend lauter geworden war. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte ihm, dass Sam seiner Handbewegung zuschaute uns sich immer wieder über die Lippen seines geöffneten Mundes leckte. Eine Welle der Erregung ging durch Deans Lenden.

Natürlich wollte er Sam ein wenig necken, indem er es solange wie möglich hinauszögerte ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, doch die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und vor allem vorm Versagen hemmte ihn zu einem großen Teil. Wie sollte er das denn angehen? Einfach die Lippen drüberstülpen und ihn soweit wie möglich in den Mund gleiten lassen? Er versuchte sich an die Nächte zu erinnern, in denen Frauen das bei ihm gemacht hatten. Es war damals einfach so gut gewesen, dass er gar nicht genau wusste, was sie da gemacht hatten. Und Sam vorhin in der Dusche? Er hatte angefangen zu saugen und kurz darauf war er schon gekommen. Während all seiner Überlegungen war er mit seinem Mund immer mal wieder so nah an Sams Spitze gekommen und hatte sie doch nie berührt, dass Sam kurz vorm Verrücktwerden war, denn natürlich hatte er jedes Mal Deans heißen Atem gespürt. Er blickte zu diesem runter und fragte sich, was das werden sollte. „Wenn du mich ärgern willst, such dir bitte einen anderen Zeitpunkt, ich drehe sonst durch. Du kannst doch nicht als andeuten ihn endlich in den Mund zu nehmen und dann machst du doch wieder einen Rück… aaahh…" Sam hatte Recht. Wer war er denn, dass er sich nicht traute, seinem eigenen Bruder einen zu blasen?! Noch während Sam dabei war, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, hatte er einfach alle Gedanken beiseite geschoben und mit seinen Lippen Sams glänzende Spitze umschlossen. Er war verwundert, wie weit er den Mund aufmachen musste, denn schon nach den ersten Zentimetern merkte er, dass seine Zähne im Weg waren. Das müsste er anders angehen. Erstmal begann er damit Sams Schaft entlang nach unten zu küssen, den gleichen Weg fuhr er mit der Zunge wieder nach oben und über die Spitze. Ihn störte es dabei keineswegs, dass er die ersten Lusttropfen auf seiner Zunge schmeckte. Und er konnte sogar sagen, dass es richtig gut schmeckte. Sammy war vorhin so frech gewesen und hatte ihm den Rest seines eigenen Spermas in den Mund geschoben. Er konnte zwar sagen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht geschmeckt hatte, wie gedacht, aber im Vergleich zu Sams Liebesflüssigkeit war es wirklich mies. Sam schmeckte tatsächlich ein wenig fruchtig, zwar nicht übermäßig, aber er konnte eine fruchtige Note herausschmecken. Mutiger geworden schob er ein weiteres Mal seine Lippen über die Spitze, dieses Mal auch auf seine Zähne achtend. Das obere Drittel der harten Länge verschwand ohne Probleme in seinem Mund. Um den Rest legte er seine Hand und pumpte in schnellen und kurzen Bewegungen.

Sam gab Laute der puren Ekstase von sich, die Dean dermaßen anmachte, dass er seine linke Hand in seine eigenen Shorts wandern ließ. Dort schrie seine Männlichkeit schon förmlich danach berührt zu werden. Um es sich einfach zu machen, holte Dean seine Erektion einfach aus der Hose raus und rieb sie. Immer wieder hörte er Sam seinen Namen rufen. Das spornte ihn noch mehr an. Er fing an zu lutschen und saugen, als würde er einen Lolli im Mund haben, den er vom Stiel ziehen wollte. „Dean… Zähne…" Er hätte sich selbst treten können. Kurz nicht aufgepasst und schon war's passiert. Als Entschädigung ließ er seine Hand zu Sams Hoden wandern und streichelte diese, während er, vorsichtig, weiter an dessen Eichel lutschte. Sam konnte sich immer gerade so zurückhalten nicht in diesen wundervollen, wenn auch etwas unbeholfenen Mund zu stoßen, doch als er plötzlich Deans Zunge langsam über den kleinen Schlitz lecken fühlte, war der Punkt erreicht, an dem er nicht mehr zurück konnte. Er wollte Dean noch warnen, doch der Orgasmus überrollte ihn so plötzlich und heftig, dass er automatisch sein Becken hob und mit einem lauten „Deeaan…" all seine Lust in dessen Mund spritzte. Er atmete schnell und flach, der Griff in das Bettlaken lockerte sich und er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Dean war noch immer mit seinem Glied beschäftigt, leckte alles fein säubernd ab und küsste noch ein letztes mal die Spitze, bevor er von dem herrlichen Organ vor sich abließ. Schnell ließ er seine Shorts verschwinden und krabbelt über Sam. Seine Härte berührte dabei die immer noch harte Länge Sams und beide stöhnten. Dean stütze sich mit den Händen neben Sams Kopf ab und schaute diesem direkt in die Augen. Auf seinen Lippen schimmerte noch eine feuchte Spur. „Du schmeckst hervorragend.", raunte er seinem Bruder zu und verschloss gleich darauf dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Sein Becken bewegte sich reibend an Sams und beide stöhnten in den Mund des anderen, bis Dean sich wieder trennte und sich neben Sam ins Bett legte. Dieser drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute sich Dean von oben bis unten an. Dann grinste er. Dean wartete schon auf eine Reaktion und freute sich, als Sam endlich mit dessen Hand seine Brust hinabstreichelte. Kurz vor Deans aufrecht stehender Männlichkeit machter er Halt und zog die Hand weg. Deans Blick folgte der Hand und blieb dann bei Sams Gesicht stehen, in das er fragend schaute.

„Mach's dir selbst!", hauchte Sam mit einem lasziven Lächeln. „Wie bitte?", fragte Dean verwundert. „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Vorhin hast du mir zugeschaut und jetzt machen wir es umgekehrt. Also, worauf wartest du?" „Aber…" Dean wurde unterbrochen als Sam ihn stürmisch küsste. Dann spürte er, wie dessen Hand seine nahm und sie auf seinen Ständer legte. „Fang an! Aber hör kurz bevor du abspritzt auf." Dean fing an sich selbst zu befriedigen. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um sein Glied und er rieb in schnellem Tempo daran auf und ab. „So ist es gut. Zeig mir, was dir gefällt." In Deans Ohren rauschte es wie verrückt. Er war bis aufs Äußerste erregt und Sams leicht vibrierende Tonlage in der Stimme machte ihn unglaublich an. Sein Atem ging schneller, sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich hektisch und auch seine Hand legte eine ordentliche Geschwindigkeit an den Tag. Lange würde es wohl nicht mehr dauern. Er schloss die Augen und stellt sich vor, es wäre Sams Hand, die ihn da verwöhnte. „Das machst du sehr gut… Reib deinen harten Schwanz. Und vergiss nicht: Du darfst nicht abspritzen!" „Saam…hör auf, sonst…" „Sonst was? Du würdest dich trauen, einfach zu kommen?" Dean konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passierte. Sam gab ihm Befehle und versuchte sich offenbar an Dirty Talk und ihm gefiel das ganze auch noch. Wenn er wirklich nicht kommen sollte, dann müsste er jetzt langsam machen, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel. Auf einmal spürte er zwei Finger, die über seinen Nippel rieben und daran drückten. Automatisch wurde seine Hand wieder schneller und er merkte, wie die Lust wohl jeden Moment seinen Körper verlassen würde. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht, möglichst leise zu atmen, doch jetzt stöhnte er schon. Und dann griff Sam plötzlich nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, sodass er in seiner Bewegung inne halten musste. „Ich will, dass du in mir kommst. Nimm mich!", hauchte ihm Sam plötzlich flüsternd ins Ohr. Dean schluckte. Allein von der Vorstellung hätte er kommen können, wenn Sam ihn nicht so fest im Griff gehabt hätte.

Deans Blick wanderte nach unten und was er dort erblickte gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Sam war wohl die ganze Zeit über nicht untätig gewesen, denn er war schon wieder dabei hart zu werden. Dean musste grinsen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein kleiner Bruder so verdorben war. Aber so war es sehr gut. Sam war also bereit für eine zweite Runde. Und er wollte von ihm, Dean, genommen werden. Dean war überglücklich, doch gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, wie er das jetzt wieder anstellen sollte. Er hatte doch null Ahnung davon, wie das ging, also bei Männern. Sam musste wohl gemerkt haben, was in Deans Kopf vorging, denn plötzlich sagte er in ruhigem zurückhaltendem Ton: „Keine Sorge. Ich zeig dir, wie's geht." Dean wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Sam hatte sich schon informiert?! Das gab es doch nicht! Sein kleiner Sammy wusste darüber bescheid, wie zwei Männer Sex haben. Gerade wollte er einen Kommentar loswerden, als Sam sich plötzlich drehte und zum Bettrand krabbelte. Dort griff er nach unten, anscheinend in seinen Rucksack und holte eine blaue Tüte raus. Dann griff er hinein, kramte ein wenig und zog seine Hand wieder raus, eine kleine Flasche darin haltend. Die Tüte, die ziemlich voll wirkte, verschwand wieder im Rucksack. Da würde Dean unbedingt mal nachsehen müssen. Sam kam wieder zu ihm zurück und setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel. „Ist das das, was ich denke?", fragte dieser sofort, mit Blick auf die Flasche in Sams Hand. Der nickte und bekam rote Wangen. „Sammy… das ist so was von… geil…" Dean grinste ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wo hast du das her?" „Gekauft." Dean hob eine Augenbraue. Nun ja, er würde schon noch herausfinden, wo Sam einkaufen war. Ein Blick in die Tüte würde wohl genügen. Doch jetzt wollte er erst mal etwas anders machen. Etwas viel besseres. Jetzt wusste er ganz genau, was er machen müsste. Er drehte sich schwungvoll, sodass Sam wieder unter ihm lag, kniete sich zwischen dessen Beine und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, betrachtete sie eingehen. „Apfelaroma? Eigentlich hatte ich die letzten zwei Tage genug von Äpfeln…" „Hätte ich gestern gewusst, dass wir die Nacht auf einer Apfelplantage verbringen müssen, hätte ich Kirsche genommen.", antwortete Sam trotzig. „Gestern?" Sam hätte sich selbst in den Arsch beißen können. Dean grinste ihn an. „Ich wüsste schon gerne, was manchmal bei dir im Kopf vorgeht. Scheint echt nicht uninteressant zu sein." Dann öffnete er die Flasche und schüttete sich einige Tropfen des Massageöls in die Hand. Er wartete, bis das Öl ein wenig wärmer geworden war und rieb es sich dann über seine Erektion. Sam verfolgte das ganze mit skeptischem Blick. Dean wusste wohl nicht so gut darüber bescheid, wie man so etwas anging.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er etwas verunsichert. Dean schaute ihn fragend an. „Geht das so nicht einfacher?" Hatte es Sam doch gewusst. Er konnte sich ein kleines leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, richtete sich auf und nahm Dean die Flasche aus der Hand. „So einfach geht das nicht. Du musst mich erst… vorbereiten." Noch während er sprach, schüttete er sich selbst ein bisschen in die Hand und rieb sich die Finger ein. Es machte ihm nichts aus, das jetzt selbst zu übernehmen. Hätte sich das mit Dean nicht so entwickelt, wäre ihm schließlich auch nichts anderes übrig geblieben, um seine Experimente zu machen. Er stellte die Beine auf, ließ seine Hand zu seinem Eingang wandern und verrieb dort ein wenig Öl von seinen Fingern. Dean schaute dem ganzen gespannt zu, sah, wie Sam langsam einen Finger in sich gleiten ließ. Jetzt verstand er. Es war ihm gleich so komisch vorgekommen. Er beobachtete, wie Sam seinen Finger langsam wieder herauszog, um ihn dann wieder in das kleine Enge Loch gleiten zu lassen. Das konnte er doch auch. Seine Hand war eh noch ölig, also drückte er seinen Finger auch in Sams Eingang. Der stöhnte laut auf. Er hatte seinen eigenen, sowie Deans Finger in sich und es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an. Dean war auch noch so forsch seinen Finger viel schneller zu bewegen und tiefer einzudringen. Er schien ein sehr gelehriger Schüler zu sein. Sam zog seinen Finger wieder zurück und überließ die Vorbereitung ganz seinem Bruder. Und der legte sich richtig ins Zeug. Während er schon einen zweiten Finger einführte, streichelte seine andere Hand über Sams Brust. Das war einfacher als gedacht. Kurze Zeit später führte er auch noch einen dritten Finger ein und musste feststellen, dass Sam sich ziemlich verspannte. „Tut es weh?", fragte er leise. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Mach weiter." Und Dean machte weiter, bis Sam sich seinen Fingern entgegendrückte, stöhnte und hektisch atmete. Sam musste genug vorbereitet sein. Dean zog seine Finger zurück und schaute Sam fragend an. Sam setzte sich kurz auf, zog Dean dann wieder mit nach hinten und küsste ihn. Dann brachte er ein wenig Kraft auf und drehte sich zusammen mit Dean, sodass er nun wieder oben saß. „Was wird das?", fragte Dean verwirrt. „Ich übernehme das." „Du willst mich reiten?" Dean grinste ihn schamlos an. Doch Sam beschäftigte sich schon mit dessen Männlichkeit. Sicherheitshalber nahm er noch eine Kleinigkeit Öl und verteilte sie großzügig, dann platzierte er sich genau über ihr, hielt sie fest und ließ sich langsam auf ihr nieder.

Dean beobachtete, wie Sam sich langsam auf seine Männlichkeit sinken ließ. Als seine Spitze den Muskelring durchdrang verließ ein lautes „Aaaahh…" seinen Mund, da er diese Enge bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Auch Sam stöhnte, kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt inne. Er musste sich erst mal an die gewaltige Größe von Deans Männlichkeit gewöhnen.

Dean sah, dass Sam wohl Schmerzen haben musste. Um ihn etwas abzulenken und die Sache angenehmer zu machen, legte er seine Hand um Sams Länge und fing an, sie zu reiben. Sam stöhnte, ließ sich wieder ein kleines Stück sinken und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der Schmerz so gut wie verflogen und Sam hatte Deans Länge vollständig aufgenommen. Dean musste sich zurückhalten um nicht einfach in diese bezaubernde warme Enge zu stoßen. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Es nahm ihm fast die Luft weg. Und Sam musste es auch nicht anders gehen. Sein Gesicht zeigte pure Lust, seine Hände lagen auf Deans Brust und übten vor Anspannung einen angenehmen Druck aus. Dann bewegte sich Sam plötzlich. Beide stöhnten sie laut, als Deans Glied aus Sam heraus glitt und dann wieder rein. „Du bist so verdammt eng, Sam. Ich kann bald nicht mehr…", brachte Dean mühevoll hervor. Er startete damit, sein Becken Sams Hintern entgegenzudrücken, wenn er ganz in ihm steckte und erntete ein lautes „Oh mein Gott, mach das noch mal" von seinem Bruder.

Sam glaubte zu zerfließen. Dean hatte gerade einen sehr empfindlichen Punkt in ihm getroffen, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Und da war ja noch Deans Hand, die passend zu ihrem Stoß- und Reitrhythmus seinen Ständer rieb. Nach wenigen Minuten fing er an, sein Becken kreisend zu bewegen und bekam von Dean ein „Oh Saaam…" zu hören. Außerdem wurde der Griff um seine Erregung fester und Dean strich immer wieder mit dem Daumen über Sams Spitze. Der letzte Stoß war so heftig, dass Sam seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. In mehreren Schüben verließ die Lust seinen Körper und landete auf Deans Brust.

Dean sah, wie die weiße Flüssigkeit sich auf seiner Brust verteilte und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich Sams Muskeln um seine Männlichkeit zusammenzogen. Das brachte auch ihn zum Orgasmus und er kam tief in seinem Bruder. Sie verweilten noch eine Zeit lang in dieser Stellung, versuchten wieder eine normale Atmung zu bekommen, bis Sam von Dean runter stieg und sich neben diesen ins Bett legte. „Das war so… wow…", versuchte Dean das eben Geschehene in Worte zu fassen, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang. „Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?" Sam lachte leise. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen, wenn er sich in Erinnerung rief, wie er die letzen Wochen unter seinen Gefühlen gelitten hatte. Aber das war Vergangenheit. Er schnappte sich das Päckchen Taschentücher, das das Hotel mit seiner Werbung drauf überall im Zimmer verteilt hatte und wischte ihre Spuren von Deans Oberkörper und sich selbst. Dann kuschelte er sich an seinen Bruder und zog die Decke über sie. Dieses Mal konnte er mit seinem Bruder in einem Bett liegen, ohne Angst zu haben, dass etwas passierte, was nicht passieren sollte. „Ich liebe dich. Hab ich dir das schon gesagt?", fragte Dean plötzlich. Sam lächelte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sag es lieber noch mal.", antwortete Sam und fing an mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf Deans Brust zu malen. Dean lachte leise. „Ich liebe dich über alles, Sammy.", flüsterte er dann und verstärke den Griff um Sam, der halb auf seinem Arm lag und sein Bein um Deans geschlungen hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Dean." Sam gab seinem Bruder noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Hals und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein.

Dean wachte am nächsten Morgen ziemlich spät auf. Eigentlich war es gar nicht seine Art so lange zu schlafen, schließlich war er es gewohnt, zu jeder Urzeit aufzustehen und zu jagen, wenn er es musste. Doch dieses Mal hatte er wirklich so tief und fest und vor allem gut geschlafen, dass es ihm egal war. Er drehte sich von der linken auf die Rechte Seite und streckte die Arme aus. Moment mal, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Da fehlte doch was. Sammy! Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Wo konnte Sam stecken? Vielleicht im Bad? Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den letzen Abend zurück und sein Mund formte sich immer mehr zu einem Grinsen. Ja ja, sein Sammy. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so verdorben sein konnte? Er fragte sich immer noch, woher Sam so viel wusste. Und da fiel ihm wieder diese ominöse blaue Tüte ein, aus der Sam die Flasche mit dem Massageöl gezaubert hatte. Dean kletterte aus dem Bett und suchte den Rucksack überall, fand ihn jedoch nicht. Auch im Bad, wo er eigentlich Sam vermutete hatte, war nichts. Sein Bruder musste mitsamt seinen Sachen verschwunden sein. Eine plötzliche Panik ergriff Dean. Sam hatte doch nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten im Kopf?! Er suchte sein Handy in den verstreut herumliegenden Kleidungsstücken und wählte Sams Nummer. Schon nach kurzer Zeit, meldete sich Sams sanfte Stimme mit den Worten: „Hey, was gibt's?" Dean stutzte. „Was heißt hier ‚Was gibt's?' ? Wo bist du?", fragte er aufgebracht. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Sam mit belustigt klingender Stimme antwortete: „Geh mal ins Bad und schau in den Spiegel." Das war's. Sam hatte aufgelegt. Dean starrte sein Handy an. Dann legte er es beiseite und ging ins Bad. Als er vor dem Spiegel stand las er folgende Worte spiegelverkehrt auf seiner Brust stehend: „Ich hole uns was zu Essen. Bis gleich. =)" Manchmal war Sam wirklich noch total der kleine Sammy von früher, aber gerade das liebte Dean so an ihm. In Erinnerungen schwelgend stieg er in die Dusche und wusch sich, wobei vor allem die Farbe von Sams Stift ihm zu schaffen machte. Er schrubbte und schrubbte, doch das einzige Resultat war eine gerötete Brust und immer noch die deutlich erkennbare schwarze Schrift.

Als er mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad trat, stand Sam am Tisch und wollte gerade seinen Rucksack öffnen. Er hörte Dean und drehte sich um. Dann verfiel er in einen Lachanfall, als er Deans Brust sah. Dean sah seinen Bruder skeptisch an. „Wieso lachst du?" Sam gluckste noch ein wenig, bevor er ihn aufklärte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur gerade das Bild im Kopf, wie du in der Dusche stehst und vergeblich versuchst, die Farbe abzubekommen. Einmal Duschen wird da nicht reichen." Sam versuchte einen weiteren Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, aber sein zitternder Körper verriet ihn. Dean ging auf Sam zu. „Ich finde, du bist ganz schön frech. Ich glaube, ich habe eine kleine Entschädigung verdient, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte er mit einem bestimmen Unterton in der Stimme. Er war mittlerweile bei Sam angekommen, legte seine Hände um dessen Hals und küsste ihn einfach. Und Sam stieg voll mit ein. Er wartete nicht lange, sondern streichelte ihm gleich über die Brust nach unten und mit einem schnellen Handgriff lag das Handtuch schon am Boden. Sam rieb mit seinem Bein provozierend an Deans wachsender Männlichkeit und brachte ihn damit zum Stöhnen. „Ich mach dir die Schrubberei wieder gut…", murmelte Sam ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme ins Ohr. Danach setzte dieser sich auf den Tisch, drehte sich, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu Dean saß und seine Beine auf der anderen Seite des Tisches runter baumelten. Dann legte er sich nach hinten, gerade so, dass sein Kopf über die Tischkante reichte. „Sam… was soll das werden?", fragte Dean, als er auch schon an den Hüften näher an Sam gezogen wurde. Der wartete nicht lange und fing direkt an, Deans halbe Erektion mit dem Mund zu bearbeiten. Dean zog scharf Luft ein und wagte kaum zu atmen. Sein Bruder war die Sünde in Person, wie er schnell und heftig an seiner Länge lutschte und saugte und mit den Händen überall zur selben Zeit zu sein schien. Dean wusste gar nicht, was er denken sollte, als er Sams Hals sah, an dem der Adamsapfel durch Sams Schluckbewegungen hektisch auf und ab hüpfte. Plötzlich bog Sam seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr nach hinten, griff mit den Händen nach Deans Po und drückte ihn langsam näher zu sich, wobei sich Deans Härte immer tiefer in Sams Mund, oder besser Rachen schob. Dean konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah. Sam probierte sich doch nicht etwa an Deepthroating?! Doch als dieser Dean nun noch das letzte Stück in sich schob und gleichzeitig schluckte, wurde Deans Frage von selbst beantwortet. „Oh mein Gott…. Saaaam…", stöhnte Dean laut. Diese Enge war unbeschreiblich und durch Sams Schluckbewegungen wurde er auch noch zusätzlich stimuliert. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden hielt er es nicht mehr aus und kam in mehreren heißen Schüben in Sams Kehle.

Sam drückte Dean wieder von sich und richtete sich auf, leicht hustend und heftig nach Luft schnappend. Er hatte die kurze Zeit über, in der er Deans Glied im Rachen hatte, die Luft angehalten. So war das ganze unkomplizierter. Und er war stolz auf sich. Bei seinen bisherigen Trockenübungen hatte er immer ein wenig würgen müssen, doch dieses Mal hatte alles funktioniert. Er hatte nur nicht so schnell mit Deans Höhepunkt gerechnet, weshalb ihm die plötzliche Flüssigkeit in seinem Rachen ein wenig zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er hatte Dean sowohl überrascht, als auch befriedigt. Als er wieder normal atmete, drehte er sich immer noch auf dem Tisch sitzend um und grinste Dean an. Der war immer noch ein wenig außer Atem und hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er schaute in Sam Gesicht und grinste halb ungläubig. „Wenn du blond wärst und mehr Vorbau hättest, hätte ich gesagt, hier wird ein Porno gedreht. Woher zum Teufel kannst du so was?" Sam hüpfte vom Tisch runter und lachte. „Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, müsste ich dich töten. Ich geh mir schnell die Hände waschen, dann können wir frühstücken. Vielleicht solltest du in der Zwischenzeit etwas anziehen?!" Damit ging er Richtung Bad und zwinkerte Dean im Vorbeigehen zu.

Dieser schaute ihm immer noch misstrauisch hinterher. Sam war ja zu einem einzigen Rätsel geworden. Erst das Massageöl… Moment. Dean schaute sich um und fand Sams Rucksack unterm Tisch. Schnell blickte er sich noch mal um in Richtung Bad um sicher zu gehen, dass Sam nicht plötzlich wieder raus kam, ging dann in die Hocke und öffnete den Rucksack. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Die kleine blaue Tüte lag zu oberst. Er schnappte sie sich und öffnete sie. Und was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sein Mund wurde trocken. Doch dann schlich sich ein schmutziges Grinsen auf seine Lippen und mit neu erwachter Leidenschaft machte er sich auf ins Bad. Dean war sich sicher: Die kommenden Wochen, Monate oder sogar Jahre würden die besten seines Lebens werden.

FIN

Ja, das wars... hats euch gefallen? *voller Hoffnung gugg*

Ich muss sagen, mir hat das Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht. ^^ Und in ca. 4 einhalb Wochen, wenn die nächsten Ferien wieder vor der Tür stehen, gibt es wahrscheinlich wieder mal eine "Fortsetzung". Die könnte dann "Die geheimnisvolle blaue Tüte" heißen, oder so... xDD na, werdet ihr ja dann sehen, wenn ihr wollt ^^ Bis bald =) eure tori


End file.
